Esclava de su amor
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, yo pensaba que tenía la vida perfecta, hasta que por una mala jugada de mi jefe Diamante termine siendo esclava de el hombre de negocios más importante de Tokio Darién Chiba. Espero que le den una oportunidad :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino tengo 27 años, vivo en Tokio Japón. Trabajó de diseñadora para negocios. Amo mi trabajo, soy hija única. Cuando tenía 3 años mi papá empezó su propia compañía, quiso que yo trabajara ahí, pero eso no era posible, ya que si yo me superaba lo aria por mis propios métodos... después de salir de la universidad, busque trabajo y lo encontré en donde estoy ahora trabajando.

—Señorita Tsukino— me llamaba el señor Diamante por el porta voz

. —dígame señor— que será lo que querrá ahora...

—puede venir a mi oficina— no sabía que con este trabajo mi vida entera cambiaría... —Serena, te llame por qué quería que me hicieras un favor— es raro de el que me llame Serena... y más que quiera que le haga favores. —sabes, tengo que ir a una subasta esta tarde... en el hotel "Elysion" quiero que vallas a comprar una pintura que es muy importante— pero es que...

—señor diamante yo no sé de artes... y pues no creo que sea yo buena para ese trabajo, no será mejor que le diga a otra persona que valla— el solo se paraba mientras me daba un sobre.

—por favor Serena, es importante que lleves este sobre y compres esa pintura— solo me daba el sombre mientras me sonreía. —mira, si haces bien ese trabajo, consideraré esa posición que querías... es más será tuya— está hablando de la posición de manager que le vengo pidiendo hace un año...

—está bien acepto— le decía mientras tomaba el sobre en mis manos.

—por cierto.. donde vas a ir es un lugar de lujo... por eso quiero que vallas con ropa adecuada— solo sacaba una caja mientras me seguía dando instrucciones, no se en que me había metido.

Después de irme a mi casa a cambiar en el vestido que me dio el señor Diamante me dirigía al hotel que me había dicho que fuera. Cuando llegue al hotel estaba un hombre con una lista mientras pedía a todos sus identificaciones.

—cuál es tu nombre— me decía el tipo, se veía de 28 años... pelo largo rojo y ojos verdes. —Serena Tsukino— el solo miraba la lista.

—no veo que estés aquí...— me decía mientras miraba su lista nuevamente.

—vengo haciéndole un favor a mi jefe... Diamante Black moon.— solo notaba con una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

—te dio algo...— recordaba de el sobre que me había dado. Solo buscaba en mi bolsa mientras le daba el sobre que me había dado.

el solo sonreía mientras habría el sobre —usted es una de nuestra invitadas especiales— me decía mientras me daba la mano.

que diablos está pasando... mientras me llevaba de la mano me metía a un cuarto, lo que se me hacía extraño era que me cerraba la puerta. —oye espera, por que cierras la puerta.— le decía mientras trataba de abrir la puerta.

—aunque trates lo que sea no la van a abrir— me decía una chica rubia que estaba con otras 3 más.

—¿quienes son ustedes? ¿Y que es lo que hacemos aquí?— ellas solo se paraban mientras me miraban extrañadas...

—real mente no sabes lo que haces aquí...— me decía una pelinegra. —estamos aquí por qué nos van a vender como esclavas.— yo solo me levantaba mientras mis lágrimas se derramaban...

—no, esto no puede estar pasando... yo solo vine por qué mi jefe quería que yo comprara una pintura que iban a subastar... yo— no podía hablar solo mis lágrimas se derramaban más mientras no podía parar de llorar.

—con llorar no arreglas nada sabes, solo acepta lo que es— me decía la pelinegra mientras la rubia le metía un golpe.

—cielos Rei... tienes siempre que ser tan directa, mira Rei se ve un poco ruda pero es muy buena enserio... mi nombre es mina, esa que es haya de pelo azul es Ami, la de pelo café es Lita, y pues ya conoces a Rei.— sabía que seguía hablando pero no podía creer en el lugar que estaba no sabía por qué el señor Diamante me había mandado aquí.. para ser esclava de alguien, de demonios le esta pasando... pero me tendría que acostumbrar... no tengo que salir de aquí... de alguna manera u otra... solo escuchábamos como la puerta se habría mientras con miedo veíamos lo que nos esperaba...

—hola nenas— entraba el tipo de pelo largo que me recibió en la entrada.—todas solo sigan al hombre de pelo rubio, estaba uno esperándonos en el pasillo.

—pero tu te quedas conmigo— decía jalando a Lita. —Lita— solo Rei me jalaba mientras seguíamos al rubio de el pasillo. —no te puedes meter... vamos a estar en problemas— tiene razón, mejor hay que seguir.

—ahora, tenemos a una hermosura— escuchaba la voz de un hombre se veía mayor tal vez unos 40 años. —pasa para acá preciosa— me decía jalándome. No me podía mover ya que el rubio me había amarrado las manos, y amordazado la boca.

—empezamos con la subasta. Empieza en $100.000— solo veía como muchos levantaban la mano mientras apostaban.

—bien, entonces... 500 millones a la 1, a la las 3, vendida— pero de que están hablando.

—bueno nena, que te diviertas con tu nuevo amo.— solo sentía como un trapo me era puesto en mi boca mientras todo se ponía negro a mi alrededor y perdía mi conciencia.

Después de 3 horas.

Me despertaba con un poco de dolor de cabeza. Que sueño tan extraño tuve... que bueno que solo fue un sueño, mi cama era más cómoda de lo que yo recordaba, además que todo estaba obscuro.

—mmm— que es ese sonido... además siento algo cálido que me estaba abrazando. Espérate abrazando... —ya deja de moverte tanto...—

Escuchaba como una voz varonil me hablaba al oído. —¡quítateme de encima!— gritaba desesperada mientras lo trataba de mover, sentía que movía una piedra era imposible...

—tranquila princesa, deja de moverte tanto— me decía una voz tratando de calmarme.

—no soy tu princesa, es más no sé quién eres tú— el solo sonreía mientras se para y prendía La Luz

—valla mi amor, tranquila... sabes no está bien que le hables así a tu amo— mi que? Espera yo lo conozco...

—Señor Chiba— el solo se sonreía.

—no sabía que te acordabas de mí... no sabes lo feliz que me hace— solo lo había visto un par de veces, cuando fue a la fiesta de una oficina...

—me puede explicar que es lo que está pasando... que hago yo aquí— el solo se reía mientras se acercaba a mi.

—no recuerdas la subasta... que te compre— no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—entonces no fue un sueño— decía en voz baja mientras el solo me agarraba mi barbilla.

—no princesa, no era un sueño... desde este momento soy tu dueño, y me perteneces te quedo claro— no pude responderle ya que sus labios atacaban los míos, solo sentía como su lengua invadía mi boca por más que quería no me lo podía quitar de encima, trataba pero el era más fuerte. En que estoy metida...

Hola, he estado haciendo otras historias, además que he estado terminando capítulos, solo que se me a echo difícil subirlos, pero no se preocupen pronto subiré más.. espero que les guste esta historia. Se me ocurrió cuando estaba jugando la historia de biddin love. Es parecida pero le cambie algunas cosas bueno espero que les guste y que pasen un lindo feliz año nuevo :)

Darknessqueen


	2. Chapter 2

Solo sentía como estaba este imbecil besando mis labios y su asquerosa lengua moviéndose por toda mi boca. No pude hacer nada más que meterle una patada donde más le iba a doler tenía que escapar de aquí. De ni una manera me quedaría con este loco.

—Serena— gritaba Darién retorciéndose de el dolor.

—que sea la última vez que me pone una mano encima— le gritaba enojada mientras salía corriendo de el cuarto.

Corría por un pasillo mientras en la sala me esperaban 2 tipos, uno de pelo plateado y otro de pelo café.

—valla, tal parece que la princesa se escapó...— el de pelo plateado con una sonrisa.

—Yaten déjate de juegos y detenla.— decía el de pelo café. —Señorita por favor regrese a su cuarto al señor no le va a gustar que haya salido.

Escuchaba unos pasos mientras Darién salía abotonando su camisa mientras se agarraba su entrepierna. —cielos princesa, por lo que veo te gusta salvaje— solo escuchaba las risas de los otros dos.

—no soy tu princesa, yo no sé que diablos hago yo aquí!— Le decía mientras el solo se reía.

—creo que ya te lo dije no, te compre en esa subasta, y no saliste nada barata mamacita, así que regresa a tu trabajo eres mi esclava— pero este hombre está loco o que...

—mira estúpido, yo no soy esclava de nadie, y menos de un niño rico como tú... así que déjame irme y ya— el solo se reía mientras se me acercaba.

—sabía que hice una buena inversión en comprarte... no sabes cómo estoy de contento que te compre— quería meterle otra patada pero los otros dos estúpidos me habían agarrado.

—cielos princesa, por lo que veo te gusta dormir no— me decía con una sonrisa maléfica... solo sentía como me ponían un pañuelo en la boca mientras todo se obscurecía a mi alrededor.

—déjenme... no me toquen— trataba de pelear pero me era imposible ya que poco a poco perdía el conocimiento.

Darién pov.

Solo se movía mientras decía que no la tocaran si que esta hermosa. —no se preocupe, ahora la llevo a su habitación.— decía Taiky mientras trataba de cargar a Serena de mis brazos.

—les voy a decir desde este momento, no quiero que nadie la toque! Entendieron, no me gusta que nadie toque mis juguetes— les decía con una sonrisa mientras cargaba a mi princesa a nuestra habitación, si no se acostumbraba a ser mía, ahora la haría acostumbrarse...

Cuando llegamos solo la acostaba con cuidado en la cama, si que tiene un cuerpo precioso. Cuando supe que el imbécil de Diamante había ido al hotel a apostar a Serena sabía que era mi oportunidad, ella viene de buena familia... pero no le gusta que sus padres le ayuden en nada, siempre es independiente.. hermosa valiente, está mujer a sido mi obsesión por muchos años... desde la primera vez que la vi sabía que la quería para mí.

Por eso mande a Nephile a investigarla. Ahí fue donde el me contó todo. También el fue quien le dio el dato a Diamante acerca de la subasta para Serena. Ja. Si ella supiera todo lo que yo he echo para tenerla conmigo. Pero ya no importa, Serena me pertenecía... era totalmente mía, y lo que me gusta más de ella es la manera en que se porta a pesar de estar en esta situación actúa fuerte jajaja princesa, no sabes lo que te espera conmigo...

Serena pov.

Me levantaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza mientras a mi mente regresaban los hechos que habían pasado. Cuando abrí mis ojos como me suponía el imbécil ese estaba aquí y tenía sus asquerosas manos abrazándome.

Yo sé que no es feo, pero a mi me choca el imbécil por lo que me a echo, no sé que se a creído pero ni loca me quedo aquí más tiempo.

Lentamente me levantaba de la cama tratando de no despertarlo solo agarraba mis zapatos que estaban en el piso, como no quería hacer ruido me los llevaba en mis manos mientras salía de el cuarto a cuclillas.

Por suerte la puerta no tenía seguro así que rápido me salía sin que Darién se diera cuenta. Cuando llegue a la sala recordé que afuera estaban los dos estúpidos, mire por todos lados pero no los encontré, sabía que era mi oportunidad de salir de aquí.

La casa era enorme, tal vez un poco más grande que la de mis padres, también estaba muy bien decorada.. me caerá muy mal el tipo ese pero de que tiene buen gusto no lo niego...

Cuando abrí la puerta estaba un jardín enorme, parecía más un laberinto. Pero no me importó, tenía que salir de aquí... sabía que el lugar más seguro para mí ahora era la casa de mis padres, no me gustaba pedirles nada, pero esto ya se salió de control... realmente tengo mucho miedo, yo no sé que me quiera hacer el animal este...

la reja era enorme sabía que tenía que escalar no me quedaba de otra... ya llegue muy lejos como para rendirme tan fácil mente.

—vamos princesa tan rápido me quieres dejar— maldita sea... esa voz. Yo solo me volteaba lentamente mientras miraba su cara el parecía que corrió ya que estaba sudado.

Solo sentía como sus brazos me cargaban, quería moverme pero solo de verlo no pude... algo en su mirada me hizo quedarme helada. —sabes cuando me levante y no te vi, me asusté, no sabía dónde te habías metido..— no me salía palabra alguna, solo lo miraba mientras el me acariciaba mi cabello. —no sabes cuánto he esperado este momento de tenerte en mis brazos. De que seas mía, y ahora que te tengo jamás te separarás de mi... tú me perteneces— solo sentí sus labios en los míos trataba de quitarlo pero no podía... este Darién es muy diferente con el que me encontré esta mañana... algo en el me daba miedo y no sabía que era.

Hola aquí estoy con otro capítulo jeje disculpen la tardanza, pero bueno, me alegro que les este gustando. Como que se está poniendo obscuro no? Jajaja bueno, espero que les guste la historia se cuidan y les mando muchos besos ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando entramos al cuarto solo Darién me aventaba a la cama. —sabes no quise hacer esto... pero no me dejas alternativa— solo veía como sacaba unos papeles de un closet mientras los aventaba a la cama.

Era todo lo referente a la compañía que tanto trabajo le costó a mis padres... —por qué tienes tú todo esto— le preguntaba con mi voz temblorosa.

El solo sonreía mientras se sentaba a mi lado. —con solo una llamada puedo dejar en la quiebra a tus padres... quien sabe tal vez hasta les puedo meter algún tipo de cosas chuecas que "hace" el señor Kenji Tsukino, ya imagino los periódicos, "el señor Kenji encarcelado por manejos ilícitos" te imaginas que pasara con tu madre, que por cierto también se...— me decía con una sonrisa.

Se lo que pasaba con mi mama, ella a estado mala de el corazón, había tenido un pre-paro... pero aún así ella se tenía que cuidar mucho...

—Darién por favor— sentía como sus dedos limpiaban las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos.

—solo es para que veas dónde estás parada, que sepas que me perteneces, con solo una llamada puedo arruinarle la vida a tus padres, lo único que te pido para que eso no pase es que te quedes conmigo— yo no le podía responder nada solo agachaba la cabeza mientras asentía.

Sus brazos me abrazaban mientras me susurraba al oído. —te prometo si es que te portas bien te are la mujer más feliz de el mundo, solo quédate conmigo— su voz solo me daban escalofríos... si pensaba que antes estaba mal ahora estaba peor... por qué me pasa esto a mi... que hice yo para merecer esto...

Los días pasaba encerrada en la casa de Darien, después de la "platica" que tuvimos esa noche no volvimos a hablar de el tema, ni había tratado de escapar... sabía que no importaba donde yo fuera el me iba a seguir... estaba atada a ese hombre.

—Buenos días princesa— entraba el descarado mientras me daba un beso en los labios. —¿que quieres?— le decía mientras el solo se reía.

—fíjate sabes, creo que necesitamos más tiempo salir no crees, mi primo Kunsite va a tener una fiesta y nos a invitado. Es esta noche, te presentaras como mi esposa te quedó claro, van a ir mucha gente de clase alta. Es muy importante que te comportes, si no sabes muy bien lo que va a pasar— me decía con una sonrisa mientras me dejaba una caja.

—Ahí tienes todo para cambiarte, si necesitas algo solo llámame está bien mi amor— solo salía sonriendo.

Aveces no entiendo a este tipo, yo no sé que tiene en la cabeza por qué dudo que tenga un cerebro.

No me quedaba otra más que hacer lo que me decía, aún no podía creer lo que me dijo... sabía que el tenía dinero, claro si es uno de los empresarios más exitosos y adinerados de Japón.

Ya lo había conocido antes, lo recuerdo perfectamente, fue en una junta que el tuvo con el señor Diamante, de esa vez creo que fue la única vez que lo vi...

Cuando terminaba de arreglarme me dirigía a la sala, no me hacía nada bien hacerlo esperar. El solo estaba con los otros dos estúpidos

—que te dije he Taiki, acaso no está hermosa, sabía que ese traje le quedaba mejor— el solo se reía.

—si jefe, se ve muy hermosa el bomboncito— solo Darién me ofrecía su brazo mientras ambos nos dirigíamos a esa dichosa fiesta.

—estás muy callada, desde ahora te aviso... puede ser que tus padres estén en esa fiesta, si te preguntan algo diles que soy tu novio... que me amas y pronto nos vamos a casar.— no pude seguir escuchando... acaso estoy soñando o dijo que mis padres estarían en esa fiesta.

—princesa, si escuchaste todo lo que te dije— yo solo parpadeaba sin poderle responder. —bueno, ya llegamos.. recuerda, que no se te ocurra hacer nada estúpido, soy tu novio y nos vamos a casar.— solo sentía sus labios que me devolvían a la realidad

—Darién, por favor no me hagas ir— le decía con mis ojos llorosos. —yo no puedo ver a mis padres, soy capas de llorar.. no voy a poder actuar— el solo me limpiaba las lágrimas mientras se reía.

—pues más te vale que lo hagas... no creo que a mi suegro le guste ir a la cárcel— solo sentía como me jalaba de la limosina mientras entrábamos a esa mansión.

—Serena— escuchaba una voz conocida mientras volteaba veía a las chicas que habían estado conmigo cuando nos subastaron.

—Mina— le decía contenta de ver que se encontraban bien.

—Serena, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba pensando como te había ido con el señor Chiba, a mi quien me compro fue su idiota primo, no supe hasta que me dijo... dice que quería que me encontrara con mis amigas para no sentirme sola— yo solo la abrazaba.

—bueno, al menos el pensó en eso... este Darién solo me tiene encerrada— ella me agarraba la mano mientras las 5 nos íbamos a sentar a una banca.

—y como les a ido a todas.— Rei miraba con un odio a un rubio que platicaba con Darién y su grupo. —pues a mi de lo peor.., estoy a un poco de matar a Jededite— las demás solo asentían.

—si, yo igual a Nephile... solo se la pasa abrazándome y tocando me por todos lados— decía Lita con cara de asco.

—bueno, yo sé que no está bien en la manera que actuaron de habernos comprado pero, no conocen a Zoisite, es todo un caballero me trata como una reina... creo que me estoy— solo Rei la veía con ojos que sacaban chispas.

—ni empieces, ya te dije que ese te está lavando el cerebro. Es imposible que lo ames.. vamos Ami despierta— ella solo se ponía roja

—perdón, chicas pero es la verdad.. eso mismo les va a pasar a ustedes... se van a enamorar de ellos— todas solo nos quedábamos calladas mientras mina rompía el silencio.

—toco madera, que la boca se te haga chicharrón— solo nos empezábamos a carcajear.

—princesa, no sabes cómo me alegra escuchar tu risa mi amor— solo sentía como unas manos me abrazaban.

—bueno, es bueno que Nos presentemos...— decía Kunsite riéndose mientras abrazaba a Mina. —mi nombre es Kunsite soy el primo de Darién.

—yo soy Nephile mucho gusto— decía el de pelo rojo abrazando a Lita...,el fue quien nos metió a ese cuarto.

—yo soy Jededite— decía un rubio tomando a Rei de la cintura.

—un placer conocerlas, me llamo Soisite— decía un rubio mientras tomaba a Ami de la mano.

De ellos el se veía el más calmado aún que si algo aprendí es que de estos tipos uno no puede confiar...

—Por lo que veo ustedes ya se conocen nenas no, que bueno que se lleven tan bien por qué se van a seguir frecuentando— decía Kunsite mientras mientras jalaba a Mina a la pista de baile.

—vamos amor, acompáñame— me decía Darién mientras tomaba mi mano. Solo la gente nos miraba mientras escuchaba que decían. "Que bonita pareja" o "que caballero es el" eso es lo que no entiendo de las personas, aveces hablan, sin saber realmente las condiciones de las personas...

—no puedo creer que me tengas aquí... por qué nos secuestraron— el solo me miraba sonriendo mientras apretaba mi cintura con sus brazos.

—mmm princesa, tienes que estar calmada...— me decía mientras acercaba su boca besando mi cuello. —sabes, la gente nos está viendo... no quiero que causes algún problema entendiste— solo sentía una pequeña mordida en mi cuello.

—dime por qué nos hicieron esto.— el solo sonreía mientras me susurraba al oído.

—porque desde el momento que te vi, supe que eras mía... y no iba a dejar que nadie te tuviera y eso de lo de mis primos... bueno, sabes que aveces uno tiene suerte para encontrar a su pareja. Y ellos ese día se enamoraron de las chicas.— por favor enamoraron... que no me haga reír...

—yo que sepa, cuando una mujer te gusta tú tratas de invitarla a salir no la secuestras— le decía en voz baja mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de la música.

Solo escuchaba su sonrisa mientras me daba una vuelta. —princesa, yo miro así las cosas, si algo me gusta lo hago mío... y tu bueno, desde que te vi supe que eras mía... y así es— solo miraba como su vista la tenía directo a la puerta mientras sonreía. —pero mira nada más quien llegó— cuando volteé a su voz mi corazón se detuvo un momento... ¡papa, mama!

Hola chicas como están, espero que les esté gustando la historia. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me encanta leerlos, bueno se cuidan y que tengan un lindo día bye :)


	4. Chapter 4

No puede ser eran mis padres... se que solo habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que los vi... pero sentía que habían pasado años. —ni te atrevas a cometer una locura, recuerda lo que hablamos... además en la salud de mami... no querrás que nada le pase— me susurraba el monstruo con el que estaba bailando.

Solo veía como ambos se acercaban donde estábamos nosotros. —¿Serena? Preciosa ¿que haces aquí?— me decía mi padre... el sabe que a mi no me gustaba ir a fiestas, y más si eran de ricos... nunca me gustó este ambiente.

Tengo que guardar las apariencias... es por ellos, tengo que concentrarme —Papi hola, que sorpresa verlos aquí— le decía mientras reprimía mis lágrimas.

—pero nena ¿donde has estado? se que nunca nos llamas pero vamos, ahora habían pasado 2 meses, le llame a tu jefe pero dijo que estabas de vacaciones— ¡ese desgraciado!

—si, es que pues... este verán...— ¿que les puedo decir? Solo sentía como una mano me abrazaba.

—Señor y señora Tsukino, disculpen que no me e presentado. Soy el novio de su hija, me llamo— ni pudo terminar por qué papá solo lo miro sorprendido.

—Señor Chiba. ¿Como es que ustedes dos se conocen? ¿Que haces con el Serena?— diablos... tenías que abrir tu boca Darién...

—pues verán, es una larga historia, saben que no me gusta mucho hablar de mi vida personal, aún con ustedes y pues hace tiempo que Darién y yo nos conocimos... y hace meses que tenemos una relación— trataba lo mejor que no me temblara la voz. No quería que papa o mama se dieran cuenta que estaba mintiendo.

—hay Serena nena, siempre tienes que hablar con nosotros. Si tú eres feliz nosotros también. Que bueno que estén saliendo, el señor Chiba es una persona muy buena. Mejor partido no te pude conseguir yo... ya me preocupaba que nunca habíamos conocido a ni uno de tus novios.— yo solo me ponía roja a más no poder... que vergüenza.

—bueno, lo que pasa es que con su hija las cosas van muy enserio... quiero que sepa que ella me vuelve loco. Además que es una excelente mujer que amo con todo mi corazón.— solo sentía los labios de el barbajan esté.

—ow Kenji mira que lindos se ven los dos, mejor partido no le pudimos conseguir, sabes nena, está bien que te guste estar alejada y todo. Pero no seas mala ven a visitar a tus padres es más. Quiero que el lunes vengan a comer a la casa, y no quiero excusas— me decía mama contenta mientras Darién solo tomaba la mano de mi madre y depositaba un beso.

—será un placer, me alegro que aprueben de nuestra relación— por poco el estúpido se da una marometa de la felicidad.

—bueno querida, hay que dejar que los niños se diviertan.— decía papa jalando a mama.

Esto es lo peor... si supieran que este estúpido me tiene secuestrada no estarían tan contentos con su "yerno" ugh !¡que les pasa!

—por lo que veo eso salió como lo planeé, sabía que tus padres aceptarían nuestra relación... Sabes creo que no les caería mal un nieto pronto no crees— solo sentía como si me hubieran pasado un cubo de hielo en la espalda... pero este hombre esta idiota o que.

—estás estúpido, no digas esas cosas. ¿Como te atreves a hacerme todo esto? Y además solo te la pasas humillándome...— sentía lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos.

Sentía como Darién me abrazaba mientras con su mano levantaba mi barbilla haciéndome verlo. —mi amor, baja la voz...— sentía su mano limpiando mis lágrimas mientras me daba la sonrisa más falsa que había visto en toda mi vida. —princesa, no querrás hacer tu escándalo ¿verdad? Recuerda todos los papeles que tengo... créeme en un dos por tres tu papi estaría en la cárcel— solo respiraba profundo mientras aguantaba mis lágrimas.

—por favor... vámonos, ya no quiero estar aquí— le decía mientras el solo me abrazaba y me daba un beso.

—ven princesa, sígueme al jardín quiero que tomes un poco de aire fresco.— este hombre es un maldito... lo que la demás gente veía era que yo lloraba y Darién me decía cosas lindas... realmente me sentía sola, teniendo a mis padres tan cerca, quería ir a los brazos de mi madre y me protegieran de este animal, pero sabía que eso era imposible... no con todo lo que el me a amenazado.

Habíamos llegado a un columpio que estaba en el jardín, solo el se sentaba mientras me sentaba a mi. De un momento a otro sentía como el me ponía la mano al hombro mientras sentía un fuerte dolor.

—que sea la última vez que actúas de esa manera, tengo una reputación que cuidar, como vez tus padres están contentos con nuestra relación... solo compórtate— me decía en una fuerte voz.

Escuchábamos unos pasos mientras veía a Mina y las demás que se acercaban. —señor Chiba, podemos hablar con Serena— hablaba Mina mientras Darién solo se levantaba.

—solo llámenme Darién— decía mientras se volteaba y regresaba a la fiesta.

—¿te encuentras bien?— me decía Ami sentándose a mi lado mientras Rei sacaba un pañuelo.

—fue mucho para mí... ver a mis padres y no poder llorar decirles que me quería ir con ellos... que quería que me protegieran, que tenía mucho miedo— no podía parar mi llanto.

—tranquila amiga, se que es doloroso estar en esta situación... nuestra libertad nos a sido robada... sabes nosotras también teníamos una buena vida... a la que extraño mucho— escuchaba como la voz de mina se entrecortaba

—basta ya, no vamos a dejar que esos barbajanes nos tengan así... no hay que demostrar debilidad, es lo que ellos quieren, hay que ser fuertes, demostrarles que aún que ellos nos tengan así... jamás dejaremos de luchar.—

Rei tiene razón, no es bueno que estemos así... —está bien— les decía mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas. —hay que regresar, demostrémosles que somos fuertes— todas solo regresábamos.

—hay que planear de vernos más, yo no sé ustedes, pero estoy harta de las cuatro paredes en las que me tiene Nephrite— suspiraba Lita mientras nos quedábamos de acuerdo cuando vernos de nuevo.

Si iba a estar con Darién al menos tratare de no estar puro llorando... esa Serena ya se fue. Cuando regrese me encontré a Darién que estaba platicando con sus primos, pero me vio y rápido se vino a mi lado.

—¿ya te calmaste?— me preguntaba mientras bebía una copa.

—si— el solo asentía mientras me daba una copa

—toma bebe esto— me decía con una sonrisa mientras bebía tenía mucha sed. Era un vino exquisito. Me gusto tanto que fui a agarrar otro vaso.

Al pasar de la horas.

Darién pov.

Si que Serena se estaba pasando... yo solo le ofrecí una copa de vino para calmar sus nervios, pero creo que le gustó mucho que siguió bebiendo.., esto no está bien, creo que solo con tres copas ya estaba poniéndose borracha..

—Mi príncipe baila conmigo—me decía Serena mientras se abrazaba a mi cuello. De cuando acá tan cariñosa...

—está bien, vamos a bailar. ¿pero no te quieres ir mejor a la casa a descansar?— ella solo me abrazaba mientras besaba mis labios y que beso... ella jamás me había besado por ella misma me dejo sin aliento

—lo are si duermes conmigo... tengo ganas de estar contigo— no podía articular palabra alguna, está mujer es el significado de la palabra "seducción"

—Serena, no me hagas perder el control y te haga el amor como un poseso...— ella se me trepaba mientras besaba mis labios.

—vamos Darién eso es lo que quiero— me decía mientras me gemía en el oido. Está mujer me quiere matar...

—Darién, vamos están dando Show en medio de la pista de baile— me decía Kunsite carcajeándose.

—bueno Serena que te pasa... pensé que no soportabas a Darién— escucha la voz de mina sorprendida.

—¡no! Yo lo que quiero es estar con mi Darién, ¡vámonos Darién, quiero que me hagas el amor— me decía mientras se me trepaba a mis brazos.

A de ser efecto de el alcohol, y si así es... le voy a comparar unas 100 botellas más jajaja

—vamos mi amor— le decía contento mientras me la llevaba a la casa. Ahora si vas a probar la gloria mamacita...

Solo nos subíamos en la limosina, mientras ella no paraba de besarme. Solo podía sentir sus ricos labios mientras me seguía besando.

—vamos príncipe, ya quiero

Hacer el amor contigo... quiero que me bajes la luna y las estrellas— me decía Serena mientras yo solo le tocaba esas hermosas caderas.

—mi amor, soy capaz de bajarte el mismo sol— ella solo me besaba más ya quería llegar a la maldita casa... ahora si Serena, sabrás de lo que es bueno.

Hola chicas como están, espero que bien, estoy un poco cansada, no puedo dormir asi que decidí escribir otro capítulo al ver que les gustó tanto. Bueno espero que sigan leyendo. Me fascina que escriban que tal les pareció, bueno se cuidan y que tengan un lindo Día ) besos.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando llegábamos a la mansión, baje con Serena en mis brazos ya que se negaba a separarse. —Darién no sabes cómo me encantan tus labios— me decía entre besos.

—que bueno que me lo dices, yo pensé que me odiabas.— le decía sonriendo. Ella solo ponía sus suaves y bellas manos agarrando mi cara.

—yo nunca podía odiarte, no sabes cómo me encantas, estás guapísimo... además que tus ojos son hermosos, y tu cuerpo, cada vez que me tocas siento que algo en mi interior se prende.

Sus ojos brillaban parecía que estaban hechos de cristal. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su mirada perdida.. definitivamente estaba ebria... la abre comprado y todo... bueno echo que la vendan para poder tenerla ugh e echo todo mal.. pero no me pude resistir desde que la vi supe que era mía.

Pero esta mal que hagamos esto cuando ella está en este estado, y si ella se entrega a mi quiero que este en sus 5 sentidos no solo por una noche de pasión...

No sé en qué momento, pero ya habíamos llegado al cuarto, Serena se me había subió mientras me miraba tocando con sus hermosas manos mi rostro. Como amaba tenerla tan serca... ¡no, vamos Darién para!

—sabes mi príncipe, no sé si te había dicho antes pero estas hermoso, eres tan guapo... con solo verte me vuelvo loca— no me dejo responderle por que ya estaba atacando mis labios.

Está mujer me esta quitando la poca cordura que me queda. —Serena, por favor ya basta.— le susurraba mientras ella solo me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—entonces tú no me amas— ¿que he echo? —no bebe, no pienses eso, créeme que eres lo más importante para mí... no sabes cómo te amo, y que estés conmigo así es un sueño... pero también te respeto, quiero que si te entregas a mi va a ser por qué me ames no solo por una noche de pasión— ella solo me miraba mientras con su lengua delineaba mis labios.

—mi príncipe— me decía susurrando a mi boca. —yo te amo, quiero entregarme a ti, por favor hazme tuya— ¿que puedo hacer? realmente quiero, pero quiero estar seguro que realmente me ama.

—pero Serena— ella solo ponía su dedo en mis labios haciendo que me callara.

—shhh no digas nada mas... solo quiero que disfrutemos de la noche— me decía con una sonrisa tan sensual que no podía resistir. Solo con sus pequeñas manos me empezó a desabotonar mi camisa.

—solo disfruta mi precioso príncipe— están bien, será lo que ella quiera... solo me preparaba tenía que ser lo más delicado posible para no dañarla.

De un momento a otro note que ella estaba callada. Mientras sentía su peso más en mi cuerpo. ¿Que le estará pasando?

—Serena ¿princesa te encuentras bien?— *ronquidos* ¿que es lo que le pasa? Cuando vi su cara me di cuenta que se había quedado dormida. Jjajaja mejor... creo que me voy a dar un baño de agua fría...

Serena pov.

Me levantaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. —¿que hora será?— solo miraba el reloj que tenía al lado y decía ¡la una de la tarde! ¿¡Cuánto tiempo he dormido?! Cuando me levante no había nadie en el cuarto. Estaba yo sola... ¿donde se habrá metido aquel?

Pensé que tal vez Darién estaría pero por lo que veo ya se había ido de seguro a trabajar.

—¿que abra pasado anoche, solo tengo recuerdos donde abrazaba s Darién y lo besaba diciéndole que quería pasar la noche con el! Por favor dime que solo fue un estúpido sueño, yo no pude haber echo eso

*sonaba el teléfono*

—¿quien será?— Bueno Darién me dijo que podía contestar el teléfono... —bueno— solo escuchaba un grito. Mina...

—Mina no friegues ya me me rompes los oídos— se escuchaba una risa.

—sabes Serena me tenías muy preocupada... después de que ya mero violas anoche a Darién a mitad de la pista y se fueran corriendo me quede preocupada— ¿que ya mero violo a Darién?

—¿Mina de que hablas?— solo se escuchaba una risa.

—mira ¿tú te tomaste un vino que te dio Darién no?— tengo que acordarme... vamos a ver, vamos Serena recuerda... estaba mal por qué vi a mis padres, después Darién me dio un vino para "relajarme" después... ¿que pasó? Solo tenía pequeños recuerdos...

—Mina, solo recuerdo donde Darién me dio el vino, y después no tengo memoria— que diablos pasó. Por más que trataba no podía recordar.

—bueno, pues después de tomar el vino... que por cierto no era vino, es un licor muy fuerte que le gusta a Kunsite...— ¡que! Un licor muy fuerte... ¿por que Darién me dio ese vino? —me fin, te pusiste a besar a Darién y diciéndole que querías bailar con el, también le dijiste que lo amabas y por poco lo violas en mitad de pista de el baile— por favor trágame tierra...

—Mina, te lo suplico...dime que es una broma... que esto no es real, como pude hacer una estupidez como esa— estaba en lágrimas solo de pensar en cómo había actuado... todo esto tiene la culpa el idiota ese, apuesto a que ese era su plan, darme eso para así aprovecharse de mi... es un maldito, lo odio más que nunca.

Darién pov.

Que hermosa se veía cuando estaba dormida, no quería dejarla pero tenía que trabajar. Lo bueno es que siempre está Yaten y Taiki cuidándola, aún no puedo creer lo que pasó anoche, si ella no se hubiera quedado dormida la hago mía, pero es mejor que así pasaran las cosas. Se que mi relación con ella está mejor... hay mi Serena... no sabes cómo te amo, ya tengo unas ganas de verte. Solo termino con estos papeles y te voy a ver mi amada princesa...

Hola como están, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo bueno se cuidan y que tengan un lindo día besos :) ahora ya vemos por qué Serena estaba tan borracha.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde, sabía que Darién no tardaba en llegar. ¿Que le puedo decir? Más bien... no lo quiero ver. ¡Como se atrevió a haberme emborrachado!. Es un completo idiota, yo no puedo confiar en ese hombre pero claro es mi culpa, yo por estúpida que tome de algo que el me dio. "Hay Serena, cuando aprenderás a no confiar en los hombres. Primero confíe en el señor Diamante y me vendió en una subasta ahora confió en el idiota que me compro y me emborracha. ¿Pero por qué habré actuado de esa manera? Digo...yo sé que el no es feo y pues...

¡No! ¿Que piensas estúpida? Recuerda el es el enemigo no tienes que confiar en el... el te engaño, te trajo aquí contra tu voluntad y para acabarla de amolar me está amenazando con mi familia.

Vamos no bajes la retaguardia con ese animal. —si, no tengo que bajarla la.—

—¿bajar que princesa?— diablos es Darién...

—te he dicho mil veces que no me llames princesa, además eres un aprovechado anoche me emborrachaste solo para aprovecharte de mi— le gritaba enojada mientras el solo se empezaba a reír.

—momento mamacita, bájale a tu carro. Yo jamás te emborrache ni me aproveché de ti. Que yo recuerde yo solo te ofrecí una copa de vino para quitarte los nervios, ya que tú te ayas zampado casi como media botella es tu culpa, además quien me lo andaba pidiendo eras tú— ¡es un maldito!

—y eso te da derecho a haber abusado de mi además eso de que te hagas la víctima dudo que allá pasado así. No puedo creer que mi primera vez haya sido con un imbecil como tu—. El solo me miraba enojado mientras me abrazaba de la cintura.

—pues vete acostumbrando, por qué anoche me lo pedías a gritos, no sabía que fueras tan pasional princesa— esa es la gota que derramó el vaso.

No sé cómo pero le metí una cachetada que hasta mi mano me quedo entumida. —no sabes cómo te odio, si antes me caías mal ahora te odio como no tienes idea.—

El solo se agarraba la mejilla mientras sonreía. —solo recuerda mi hermosa princesa que "De el odio al amor hay un solo paso" además que tú y yo ya nos conocemos muy bien, si quieres más de lo que pasó anoche solo ven y te hago el amor igual o mejor. Por cierto, me dejaste todo lleno de chupetones, no sabía que me querías marcar como tu propiedad— me decía el idiota burlándose mientras me enseñaba el cuello que parecía que lo había atacado un vampiro...

Este hombre es un desgraciado, ya veo lo mucho que le encanta ridiculizar me. No pude aguantar sin querer mis lagrimas solo salían sin parar. Pensé que seguiría hablando pero solo tomaba su maletín y se iba al cuarto sin decirme nada.

No puede ser que horror, como demonios fue que llegamos a esto, por qué no simplemente me deja ir, yo no quiero estar con el lo odio.

Darién pov.

Me duele mucho haberle mentido, pero no se. Cuando me dijo que le molesto haber tenido su primera vez conmigo mi boca no podía parar, quisiera ir con ella decirle que no hubo nada entre nosotros, pero mi orgullo no me deja. Pensé que después de anoche nuestra relación cambiaría, yo lo que más deseo es poder estar con ella decirle que la amo, pero tal parece que ella no lo quiere aceptar.

Yo sé que ella me ama, solo no lo acepta, lo de anoche no lo dijo por qué si, el alcohol siempre saca lo mejor de la gente, y sé que ella me ama. Tengo que hacer que ella reconozca que tiene sentimientos por mi ¿pero como?

Serena pov.

Ya era el día que teníamos la cita con mi mama par ir a comer, yo no sé por qué ella nos invitó... quisiera poder llorar abrazar a mis padres decirles todo lo que está pasando, que papá me tome en sus brazos y me diga que todo va a estar bien... pero se perfectamente que no puedo hacer eso, ya que mi "novio" los puede meter a la carcel, el muy idiota se atrevió a darme una "platica" de como tenía que tratarlo y las cosas que tenía que decir enfrente de mis padres. No sé cómo tiene la mente tan retorcida... pero que de esperaba de un enfermo que compra a una mujer de una subasta.

Cuando llegamos con mis padres agarraba a Darién de el brazo. Mama solo nos veía invitándonos a pasar. —Serena hija, que alegría que vengan. Sabes Darién tienes que traer más seguido a mi princesa— el solo sonreía mientras besaba la mano de mama.

—con todo el placer Señora Tsukino— mama solo reía mientras nos mostraba nuestros asientos.

—nada de Señora Tsukino, llámame Ikuko y cuando se cacen con mi Serena me vas a Llamar mama— el solo sonreía mientras miraba saludaba a papa.

—que chistoso que diga eso, por qué de eso quería hablar con ustedes— me miraba mientras me besaba mi mano. —no recuerdas lo que les queríamos decir princesa— no... no quiero decirlo.

sentía un pellizco en mi pierna sabía lo que el quería que les dijera. Solo respiraba ondo mientras trataba de hacer la cara como si estuviera lo más feliz de el mundo. Solo miraba a Darién mientras lo besaba.

—mama, papa... quiero que sepan que con Darién he encontrado algo que jamás había soñado tener...(un raptor, abusivo y violador ugh) una persona con la que yo puedo contar, desde que yo lo vi supe que el era para mí, desde que vi su hermoso rostro, sus hermosos ojos azule, si cabello... y esos labios que tanto amo— decía mientras pasaba mis dedos por sus labios.

—señor y señora Tsukino, como se los dijo su hija, yo la amo más de lo que pensé amar a alguien, ella desde que llegó a mi vida la a echo mejor, ella es todo para mi.. por eso quería pedirles...—

solo se escuchaba un grito de mama, —no me digan que...— hay mama... por qué tengo que mentirles por este maldito, es un desgraciado siempre soñé hacer esto con la persona que yo amara, no con un idiota violador como este.

No sabía que estaba llorando hasta que sentí los dedos de Darién limpiando mis lagrimas. —como sospecharan, a su hija le pedí matrimonio, se que es mejor que les hubiéramos dicho antes... pero solo queremos su bendición— no pasó ni 1 segundo cuando mi mamá ya estaba abrazando a Darién y a mi.

—no tienes que decir otra palabra hijo, tienen nuestra bendición, tenemos que planear la boda, estoy segura que puedo confiar a mi Serena contigo, vamos Kenji di algo— decía mama mientras papa se acercaba con lagrimas.

—Señor Chiba por favor, le pido que cuide a mi princesa, ella es mi más grande tesoro— Darién solo sonreía.

—papa por favor, solo llámeme Darién, ya somos familia— maldito animal.. ¿Como te atreves a jugar con los sentimientos de mis padres? Engañándolos de esta manera.

Pasamos el día platicando y mama quería que ya planeáramos la boda... tal parece que "decidimos" que sería en 3 meses... por mi quería que fuera en 3 mil años pero ni eso sería bueno...

—les gustaría algo de beber— decía mama sonriendo mientras Darién solo sonreía —si no es mucha molestia—

—nada de eso, Serena, vamos hija, hay que traer algo para tomar— odio hacer esto.

Solo me acercaba mientras acariciaba el rostro de Darién —algo que quieras en especial mi príncipe— el solo sonreía mientras agarraba mis manos besándolas.

—un vino tinto estaría bien mi amor— yo solo sonreía mientras me acercaba a besar sus labios —Ahora te lo traigo— el solo sonreía mientras platicaba con mi papá.

Cuando llegamos a La Cocina mama sonreía mientras sacaba la botella. —entonces cuéntame ¿cómo se conocieron?— yo solo sonreía mientras le decía la historia que Darién me repitió un millón de veces.

—pues fue en una junta de negocios, el fue con el señor Diamante y pues ahí nos conocimos, fue amor a primera vista. Aún recuerdo cómo si fuera ayer, el estaba con su traje y esa corbata azul. (Si recuerdo ese día que lo conocí, no voy a mentir, si me pareció atractivo... pero después de esto que se valla al cuerno el idiota) y pues hablamos, me invitó a salir y el resto es historia— ella solo sonreía.

—quién iba decir que fueras toda una romántica, con eso de que nunca conocimos a nadie de tus novios.— es por qué nunca tuve...

—pero tal parece que tú y Darién están hechos el uno para el otro— yo solo sonreía.

—eso siempre pienso, que nuestra historia ya estaba escrita, hay ma, no sabes cómo lo quiero (ver al fondo de el océano)— ella solo sonreía mientras sus lágrimas caían.

—hija, que feliz me haces, ahora si puedo morir tranquila sabiendo que estás en buenas manos— yo no podía parar de llorar mientras la abrazaba.

Escuchaba unos pasos mientras estaba Darién mirándonos espantado. —¿ocurrió algo?— preguntaba nervioso, estúpido, de seguro pensó que le conté todo...

—no hijo, solo que le estaba diciendo a Serena que estoy muy contenta de que estén ustedes dos juntos— el solo me tomaba de la cintura.

—no se preocupe mama, le prometo que voy a cuidar a Serena y tratarla como lo que ella es, mi más valioso y amado tesoro.— ella solo sonreía.

—eso es todo lo que puedo pedir, por favor valora y ama a nuestra hija— el sonreía mientras nos ayudaba con el vino... ni loca tomo... no quiero que lo de ese día se repita...

Hola como están, espero que bien, que bueno que estén siguiendo la historia, como ven ya la estoy continuando, espero que les guste...ok algo que quiero dejar de Darién, el realmente ama a Serena... pero el problema que tiene es que está obsesionado con ella, y pues nada bueno sale de eso... ya que surgen los celos y todo ese tipo de cosas. Pero solo esperemos que nuestro príncipe se porte bien y la trate bien (aún que lo dudo apenas esta historia está empezando jaja) hay una historia que estoy empezando a hacer, pero no la e puesto. Y tampoco no sé si ponerla jeje si me está gustando, pero creo que la voy a terminar y ya la subiría completa para niño estar capítulo tras capítulo. Bueno se cuidan y que estén bien gracias por seguir estás historias se cuidan y les mando muchos besos


	7. Chapter 7

Los días pasaban como horas... hoy era mi boda... esa maldita boda que jamás quería que llegara... ¿que hice yo en mi vida anterior para que ahora me estén castigando de esta manera.?

—princesa ya llego el especialista que te va a ayudar con tu vestido, peinado y maquillaje.— solo el estúpido salía sonriendo mientras entraba un joven con cabello rubio.

—hola tú debes ser Serena verdad. Bueno espero que estés lista por qué vas a quedar Divina— se veía muy alegre... Lastima que yo no guardaba su misma alegría.

—valla, sabes si no fueras a casarte con el señor Chiba te robo y me caso contigo jajaja si no supiera lo mucho que da miedo tu futuro esposo— espero que todo esto termine rápido... la mujer que estaba en el espejo no la pude conocer... era yo pero muy diferente... jamás pensé verme de esta manera.

—bueno, por lo que se, ya te deben de estar esperando en la iglesia... creo que Yaten esta afuera en la limusina, y no te preocupes estoy invitado a la boda así que también te voy a acompañar.— me decía mientras agarraba la cola de el vestido.

—valla Princesa, si que Darién va a estar contento cuando te vea quedaste hermosa— como me caía de mal el idiota este... solo me subía sin ponerle atención.

—Tamaki, hace cuanto tiempo conoces a Darién— el sonreía mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

—yo a Darién lo conozco hace 7 años, fue cuando el vivía con sus tíos, como si Tia iba a ir a una cena, necesitaba a alguien que la arreglara así que me llamaron, conozco a los Chiba hace mucho tiempo, pero a Darien lo conocí ese día, creo que el vivía con sus tíos ya que sus padres habían muerto dejándolo a el solo.— eso no sabía...

—por qué tan pensativa nena, emocionada de casarte, sabes deberías de disfrutar, tienes mucha suerte, el es guapo, joven y eso que sea millonario no cae nada mal no crees— ja si tan solo supiera que casó con el por qué es un maldito que me compro y me está estafando para que me case con el.

—si, no sabes lo contenta que estoy, desde que lo vi por primera vez supe que Darién era para mí— creo que trage un poco de vomito...

Cuando llegamos a la iglesia sabía que Darién se pasaría pero no pensé que tanto... hasta medios de comunicación había... Tamaki me ayudó a entrar a la iglesia mientras adentro estaban todos incluyendo Mina y las demás.

—tranquila amiga... nada va a cambiar, recuerda que ya vives con el, sabes que el solo se casa contigo por las apariencias— me decía Mina mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

—que bueno que pienses así mi amor, por qué tú y yo somos los siguientes— decía Kunsite riéndose mientras la abrazaba de la cintura.

—ya te dije que primero muerta— se escuchaba una risa mientras el besaba sus labios.

—hay mina, no sabes lo feliz que haces mi vida, siempre dices cosas chistosas, te amo cada vez más— se escuchaba una nalgada mientras Mina se ponía roja.

—eres un hijo de tu— —madre por favor, pase con las demás— entraba una monjita.

—bueno, espero que ya se estén acomodando, estamos un poco retrasados— decía Taiki mientras nos acomodaba a todos.

—tranquila amiga, aquí estamos para ti— escuchaba la voz de Mina mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas.

—lista princesa— llegaba mi papá mientras me tomaba de el brazo. —sabes puedo ver lo mucho que se aman con Darién, ya que el a echo todo esto para ti, fue lo que siempre soñé... con un hombre que te trate como lo que eres un Reina— yo solo me secaba la lagrimas mientras le sonreía.

—si, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de estarme casando con el amor de mi vida— vamos Serena, solo soporta esto un poco y ya terminará esta pesadilla...

Cuando caminamos habían mucha gente, tal vez unas 1000 personas, si que no se de donde invito Darién tanta gente... cuando llegue el solo tomaba mi mano besándola.

—¿lista mi amor?— me decía el maldito mientras el cura empezaba con la ceremonia.

—estimados presentes, estamos aquí para celebrar la unión de Serena Tsukino y Darién Chiba...— vamos padre apúrese para ya largarme de este lugar y quitarme este mugroso vestido que siento que me está quemando.

—¿Serena... aceptas?— me preguntaba mientras todos solo se nos quedaban viendo.. demonios se me pasó tan nerviosa estoy que se me pasó hasta cuando Darién acepto.

—si, aceptó— le decía mientras mis lagrimas no paraban.

—entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia— sentía unos labios sobre los míos mientras escuchaba una ola de aplausos.

—mi amor, vamos no llores, por fin ya eres mi esposa, por todas las de la ley— sentía esa maldita sonrisa de victoria que el tenía. Sus dedos limpiaban mis lagrimas mientras sus labios besaban mis mejillas y todo lo que estaba a su paso. —tranquila princesa, no llores—

—Si no estuviera aquí nadie, ya hubieras sentido un golpe que te quite esa maldita sonrisa de tu horrorosa cara— le susurraba mientras el solo sonreía

—también te amo, mi amor... pero vamos, trata de disfrutar la fiesta, por qué ya tan pronto te quieres apresurar a la luna de miel, se que hace tiempo tienes ganas princesa, pero al menos ya solo faltan unas pocas horas.— pero este hombre está idiota o que tiene?

—Serena hija, se que tú esposo está muy guapo... pero vamos nena, espérate hasta que llegue la noche, no sabes cuánto estuvimos planeando todo para que hoy fuera de lo mejor, solo controla tus hormonas nena ok— escuchaba a mi mamá mientras sentía como mis mejillas se sonrojaban... si que este imbecíl le gusta pelear sucio...

—Bueno, solo a disfrutar, además princesa nos queda toda una vida por delante... recuerda que ahora eres solo mía y yo soy todo tuyo— sentía sus sucios labios mientras escuchaba los aplausos de los invitados. Este idiota ¡lo ODIO!

—bueno, ahora por favor si pueden seguir a la feliz pareja al salón de bodas, ya todos saben la dirección los esperamos.— decía mi papá mientras mi mama me jalaba.

—vamos nena, es hora de que te cambies tu ropa, vas a ver el vestido que escogí.— me decía mi mama con una sonrisota... cuando se va a acabar esto...

Cuando llegamos al salón mi mama me estaba ayudando a cambiar pero entraban Mina y las demás. —señora Ikuko, dicen los meseros que tienen un problema con la comida... que no se pueden organizar, no puede usted— ni termino de hablar por qué mama salía volando.

—al menos ahora podrás desahogarte Serena, amiga... ¿como te sientes?— sentía el abrazo de Mina mientras las demás me miraban tristes.

—honestamente... horrorizada me siento mal, de pensar que ahora estoy a merced de ese maldito... antes era solo mi captor, un estúpido que me había comprado y me estafaba con mis padres, pero ahora... es mi esposo... ¿por qué? Eso es lo que yo no entiendo, ¿por qué el me hace esto?

Solo si lo pienso en mi mente no cabe por qué el quiere casarse conmigo... el no me ama, solo me quiere para saciar sus ganas... el puede tener a cualquiera, yo sé que si el le hablara a una modelo ella caería rendido a el, no sé por qué me tiene atrapada ya estoy harta— solo caía al suelo mientras lloraba.

Sentía como alguien me levantaba mientras me abrazaba. —ya basta, no puedes derrumbarte así, recuerda tenemos que ser más fuertes que ellos— Rei... —y esto va para todas, no hay que dejarnos derrotar por ellos, chicas, nosotras somos fuertes, nosotras somos mejores que ellos... solo les digo, hay que ser fuertes— se escuchaba como tocaban la puerta mientras nos limpiábamos las lágrimas.

—nenas, espero que ya estén listas. Y princesa, me dijo tu príncipe que te esta esperando para las fotografías— diablos...

—bueno, vasta de llantos ¿cual es el vestido que compro tu mamá?— solo le señalaba una bolsa que ella había dejado, cuando lo saco era un vestido de tubo que era blanco con unos diamantes rosas que combinaban con el anillo de diamante de corazón que me había dado Darién.

—si que es hermoso— decía Lita mientras me empezaba a quitar la ropa.

Darién pov.

—Taiki, ya le avisaste a mi esposa que ya se apure— el solo sonreía mientras se ponía la mano en la frente

—si capitán— ja payaso... por qué tardara tanto está mujer... justo cuando me dirigía al cuarto que estaba ella me quede sin habla ya que veía a la mujer más hermosa de mi vida.

—acaso eres un espejismo, siento que la Diosa Selene a bajado a este mundo y se casó con este simple mortal— ella solo sonreía mientras me susurraba al oído.

—por favor, tú no tienes ni un pelo de Endimion, el al menos si amo a Selene— yo solo la abrazaba mientras besaba sus labios.

—con que muy cómica princesa, bueno hay que seguir nos espera el baile— le decía mientras la jalaba de el brazo.

—y ahora un aplauso para los novios que bailaran el Vals.—

Solo agarraba a Serena de la cintura mientras empezábamos el baile. —solo sonríe princesa, recuerda que hoy es el día más felices de nuestra vidas— ella solo sonreía mientras miraba a los invitados que sonreían con ella.

—habla por ti mismo, para mi es como si estuviera caminando al purgatorio— por qué tenía que salir siempre con sus comentarios esto era lo que me enfurecía, yo dandole la mejor boda y ella diciéndome esto...

—Mira princesa— la apretaba de la cintura para que sintiera dolor. —más te vale que te comportes, ves toda esta gente— le decía mientras le daba una vuelta al compás de la canción.

—sabes que aquí hay agentes de policía que son amigos míos...que pasaría que si por azares de el destino encuentran esos papeles de papi...— ella abría los ojos mientras sus lágrimas caían.

Yo agarraba sus mejillas mientras besaba sus mejillas —por eso compórtate mí amor— ella agachaba la cabeza mientras lloraba

—eres un maldito... pero juro que un día te are pagar todo lo que me haces— yo solo sonreía mientras la besaba.

—no te preocupes, nos queda toda una vida por delante— solo sentía como sus maldito labios cubrían los míos... que me esperaba con este animal.

Hola como están, pero que les este gustando la historia, disculpen que no he actualizado pero ya estoy devuelta :)


	8. Chapter 8

Nos Estábamos despidiendo de todos, ya que era la hora que los novios se fueran a su luna de miel. —Serena hija— podía escuchar la voz entrecortada de mama...

—mi princesa, no sabes el placer que siento al ver a mi única hija, mi bebe... mi princesa casada con un hombre que la ama tanto, sabes eres lo mejor que me a pasado en este mundo... te amo tanto nena, y espero que seas muy feliz con tu esposo— mis lágrimas no podían parar... esto no estaba bien. Que mi mama piense que me estoy cansando con un hombre bueno cuando el es un maldito... por qué

—si mama, te prometo que voy a ser muy feliz— no le podía decir nada más... no quería desmoronarme aquí en medio de todos.

—bueno mama Ikuko, no te preocupes, prometo que are a Serena la mujer más feliz de este universo— sentía como los brazos de Darién me abrazaban. —lista señora Chiba— yo solo asentía mientras sentía sus asquerosos labios besando los míos —ahora si princesa, vámonos— sus brazos solo me cargaban mientras me llevaba al carro.

—ya me puedes bajar sabes— le decía incomoda queriendo bajarme de sus piernas. —tranquila princesa— me decía con una sonrisa —solo disfruta mi amor— sentía como sus asquerosos labios tomaban los míos.

—Darién hay una manera en la que me puedas dejar en paz, y me pueda ir a mi casa a vivir mi vida tranquila— el se carcajeaba mientras tomaba una copa de vino

—solo cálmate, vamos toma un poco, apuesto a que estás cansada ¿no?— yo empujaba la mano que el me ofrecía la copa.

—no gracias, la última vez que me diste un vino termine perdiendo la razón, y dejando que me violaras— el se quedaba serio mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino.

—apuesto a que esto te caerá de sorpresa, pero tú y yo esa noche no hicimos nada— ¿que? Me debe de estar mintiendo.

—pero tú me dijiste— el solo agachaba la cabeza mientras se volteaba viendo fuera de la ventana.

—solo me dio coraje por como te pusiste... no quería decir lo que dije pero mi enojo me gano— pero entonces por qué el me dijo eso...

—si no hicimos nada que fue lo que paso— el se empezaba a reír.

—solo te di el vino, que por cierto no sabía que era tan fuerte, o que te tomarías media botella... yo te ofrecí solo una copa. En fin... solo me empezaste a abrazar diciendo lo mucho que yo te gustaba, y que te encantaba estar conmigo... también pues me besaste...— no puedo creer que haya echo todo eso!

—quería pararte, se que no está bien que me aprovechara al haberte besado, pero pues me gusto que no me rechazabas...— el tiene que estar actuando no creo que eso haya pasado, aún que mina también me dijo lo mismo.

—pero ¿que paso cuando llegamos? Que yo recuerde yo estaba en ropa interior, además que Mina me dijo que ya mero te violo en la fiesta.— el solo se reía.

—y no se equivoca, me besaste y estabas agarrándome por todos lados, cuando llegamos a la casa, me dijiste que querías hacerlo conmigo— así se va a hacer la víctima.

—no me digas cómo me viste borracha, no te quisiste aprovechar de mi— le decía rodando los ojos.

—honestamente, si me sentía mal si lo hacía contigo sabiendo que estabas ebria... pero la carne es débil, además desde que te vi te tengo ganas... para mí era un sueño echo realidad— solo le metía una cachetada si que era un mentiroso.

—entonces si te acostaste conmigo— le decía molesta mientras golpeaba su brazo.

—me dejas terminar— el solo se cubría.

—está bien continua— le decía acomodándome en el asiento.

—mira, no hice nada contigo ok, cuando nos estábamos besando y todo, que por cierto yo te decía que no y tú empezaste a llorar por qué decías que si yo no te hacía el amor era por qué no te amaba... en fin, cuando me había decidido a hacerte el amor pues... estabas dormida... y no quise aprovecharme de ti... digo yo se. te compre, te traje contra tu voluntad... y pues hice que te casaras conmigo a la fuerza, pero no soy un violador... como te dije antes, si lo vamos a hacer es por qué te vas a entregar a mi— no sabía que decirle me había quedado sin palabras.

—mira, lo único que te pido es que me des una oportunidad, una oportunidad de demostrarte que te quiero enserio, que realmente te amo. Quiero que me des la oportunidad que de que me conozcas mejor—

—ya llegamos— Taiki habría la puerta mientras los dos nos bajábamos.

—¿donde estamos?— le decía mientras miraba el hermoso paisaje donde habíamos llegado.

—es una playa, quiero que aquí sea muestra luna de miel.— sentía como sus brazos me cargaban.

—me puedes bajar, puedo caminar sabes— el solo besaba mis labios.

—es de mala suerte que camines, es mejor si yo te llevo, solo déjate consentir— es un idiota.

—Darién no solo por qué me hayas contado esa historia pienses que me voy a acostar contigo y ser una buena esposa— le decía enojada mientras el me dejaba en la cama.

—mira, no te pido que me trates como una buena esposa, solo te pido que me des una oportunidad de demostrarte que yo realmente te amo, y quiero estar contigo bien, que me conozcas mejor... ver al verdadero Darién, no a un Darién violador— el hablaba con una cara tan sincero mientras se sentaba en la cama mirándome con esos ojos que tanto me encantaban de el.

—mira, no te prometo nada... pero está bien. Podemos tratar de llevarnos mejor— eso no cambia que aún te odie... además mientras el más piense que estoy bien con el, me puedo escapar. Puedo pensar de una manera en la que me pueda ir sin que el me pueda hacer nada a mi o a mi familia.

El me agarraba mi mano mientras la besaba. —te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir, te are la mujer más feliz de este mundo, te amo Serena— si que te vas a estrellar contra la pared, por qué eso de que me quede bien contigo ni local lo aria...

Hola lo se disculpen la tardanza pero aquí está otro capítulo, espero que les guste bye :)


	9. Chapter 9

Aún no puedo creer que ya este casada con Darién... también me sorprende todo lo que me dijo, real mente pensé que yo había tenido relaciones con el. Pero tal parece que no fue así.

Quisiera odiarlo por lo que me hizo, también por haber amenazado con meter a mi papa a la carcél... pero no puedo. El se porta de lo más bien, lo ultimo que he sabido de las chicas es que Ami ya está apunto de casarse con Zoisite parece que le pidió matrimonio enfrente de toda su familia y ellos están muy contentos, aunque no lo quiero aceptar, pero creo que tuve suerte que Darién me comprara, no quiero imaginar si alguien más lo hubiera echo, tal vez un viejo asqueroso o un maniático ugh solo de pensarlo me da escalofríos.

Además si lo pienso el no es tan malo, ya no me besa a la fuerza, tampoco se a portado mal conmigo, creo que me estoy... ¡NO, NO PIENSES ESO!

—princesa ¿estas bien? Estás muy alterada— hablando de el rey de Roma.

—si, estoy bien gracias, solo pensando que me gustaría... hacer un postre— el solo sonreía.

—pues está La Cocina, lo mío es tuyo sabes que tienes todo a tu disposición.— yo solo le sonreía mientras me dirigía a La Cocina... ugh por qué es tan tierno.

Darién pov.

Que rara se a comportado mi princesa, bueno se a portado mejor, desde esa vez que hablamos prometió ya no escapar, también prometimos que trataríamos de llevarnos mejor. Que es lo que más quiero, quiero que ella trate de tener una relación conmigo.

Ella no sabe pero yo realmente la amo... solo espero que ella también me llegue a amar a mi...

—Darién tienes una llamada, es de Kunsite— que querrá ahora.

—gracias Yaten.. ¿que pasó Kunsite?— me pregunto qué querrá ahora.

—nada primo, solo te quería invitar a mi boda, digo Mina sigue de terca, pero ya es hora de casarme con ella. A pesar que no he disfrutado su lindo cuerpo mi diosa de el amor ya tiene que ser mia— se escuchaba su voz contenta, el al igual que yo nos enamoramos de ellas a primera vista.

—que bueno, y ¿cuando es su boda?— el solo se reía

—este fin de semana, Cuando le pregunte a mina cuando se quería casar conmigo me dijo que en un millón de años, así que como no tengo tanto tiempo para esperar le dije que nos casaríamos este fin de semana, creo que esta contenta ya que pego el grito y se desmayo tiene las reacciones más graciosas.— ja igual que mi Serena

—bueno Hermano no te preocupes nos veremos este fin de semana. Estoy seguro que a mi princesa le va a gustar ir a la boda de su amiga, sabes siento que nuestra relación está mejorando, ya no se comporta como antes, al menos ahora habla conmigo.— se que poco a poco me ganare su corazón.

—si igual Mina, ya no se a escapado, creo que la última vez que lo intento fue hace 3 meses— creo que no era el único del que se quería escapar su novia.

—igual Serena, pero tal parece que ya se están acostumbrando, lo Bueno es que mi princesa al menos trata ahora de hablarme— el solo se reía.

—bueno ahí luego hablamos, por qué mi diosa de el amor me está buscando y tengo que ir a terminar de arreglar unas cosas— jeje

—está bien, hablamos después— aún no puedo creer que hayamos encontrado al amor de nuestra vida, y más de que manera. Siempre pienso lo mismo ¿que hubiera pasado si simplemente la hubiera tratado de invitar a salir? pero honestamente no sabía cómo decírselo, más que ella tenía la fama de que nadie se le podía acercar.

—Darien, hice un pie de manzana, te gustaría un poco— ella cocinaba riquísimo, de echo ahora ella hacía la comida, ya extrañaba ese sabor casero.

Ese fin de semana...

—princesa ¿lista?— ya tenía como media hora se Serena se estaba arreglando y aún no salía. No me molestaba... para ser sincero solo tenía miedo que ella se escapara, creo que todas las veces que ella se intentó escapar me dejaron traumatizado.

—si, ya estoy lista me puedes subir el cierre por favor— cuando la vi no lo podía creer, si que ella se pone cada vez más hermosa. Yo solo me le quedaba viendo con la baba de fuera —Darien, me puedes subir el cierre— solo me ponía su espalda, tuve que contenerme de no pasar mi lengua por su espalda... que era lo que quería... quería romper ese vestido, mientras le pasó mi lengua saboreando su cuerpo, y tomarla completamente...

—gracias— me decía con una sonrisa mientras se agarraba su cabello, como me tienta, tengo ganas de hacerla mía, ya tiene mucho que no la beso ni duerme conmigo, ya que prometí no tocarla hasta que ella me lo pida, pero esa a sido una de las promesas más difíciles que he tenido que cumplir.

—bueno, ya estoy lista— me decía con una sonrisa sacándome de mis pensamientos. Espero que Kunsite y Mina realmente se diviertan en su boda...

Cuando llegamos si que Kunsite tiro la casa por la ventana, solo para complacer a su "Diosa de el amor" si que estaba súper enamorado de ella, lo había visto con novias antes, pero jamás había el tratado a una mujer como la trata a ella. Ja si que el amor le pego fuerte.

Sabía que Serena quería estar con su amiga... —amor si quieres puedes ir con Mina, estoy seguro que en este momento ella quiere estar contigo— ella solo asentía mientras se iba a buscarla. Yo también iría a ver a los muchachos.

—Darién Chiba— esa voz... ugh que tiene que hacer ese hígado aquí... estoy seguro que Kunsite no la invito si también el odia a la acosadora está.

—¿que quieres Beryl?— ella solo se reía mientras se acercaba a mi.

—vamos mi cielo no es para que me respondas así, no sabes lo contenta que estoy de verte, como me moría por verte otra vez— ja

—lastima que no te moriste, nos hubieras echo un favor a todos— le decía molesto mientras me iba a los vinos.

—vamos mi rey, no te pongas así, recuerda los lindos momentos que hemos pasado ¿que acaso no lo extrañas— solo sentía como se pegaba a mi mientras me acariciaba mi pelo.

—te lo diré solo una vez más. Alej...—

—QUE ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO— escuchaba un grito mientras miraba a Serena furiosa.

—claro para eso querías que me fuera a ver a Mina, para estar con esta mujer, no sé por qué llegue a pensar que eras una buena persona, que bueno que ya me abriste los ojos. Eres un maldito— sentía una fuerte cachetada mientras Serena se iba molesta.

—espera princesa no es lo que parece— sentía una mano que me detenía.

—vamos amor, deja a esa niña, solo quédate conmigo— yo solo la empujaba mientras ella caía al piso,

—no se te ocurra volver a ponerme una mano encima, si llego a perder a Serena por tu culpa soy capas de matarte maldito bruja!— estúpida está, tengo que ir por mi princesa...

Hola, ya regrese con otro capítulo, perdonen la demora, solo he estado un poco ocupada con el trabajo. Bueno, espero que les este gustando la historia se cuidan y besos.


	10. Chapter 10

Corrí lo más que pude, tenía que alcanzarla, no podía creer después de tanto que hice para tenerla, y al fin ya estaba ella bien conmigo se enoje por un mal entendido.

Justo cuando a lo lejos mire a una hermosa rubia lo bueno es que tenía tacones por que no podía correr muy rápido. —¡SUÉLTAME!— me gritaba enojada mientras sin querer caía con ella al piso.

—tranquila princesa— le decía tratando de calmarla, la tenía en mis brazos mientras ella peleaba por quitarme.

—eres un estúpido, como crees que me siento viendo al hombre que amo abrazando a otra mujer— me decía mientras sus lágrimas caían.

—pero tú no viste bien, yo no la estaba abrazando... entiende que...— espera dijo "el hombre que amo" —pri...princesa dijiste— no me salía la palabra me había dejado mudo.

—si estúpido te amo, pero ya veo que fue un error, ya que a ti te gusta la otra mujer con cara de murciélago.— me decía haciendo un puchero.

—en primera, yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo, en segunda, estás equivocada yo no amo a Berryl ella es una acosadora y mañosa que se la pasa queriéndonos agarrar a todos... no solo a mi me acosa, también a los demás. Es una pervertida y si tienes razón tiene cara de murciélago. Jaja—

Ella no me miraba solo se volteaba haciendo pucheros. —ella simplemente me empezó a hablar, cuando tú llegaste ella se me tiro en cima, yo le dije que se quitara pero tú llegaste en ese momento.— no me miraba solo seguía Volteada enojada.,

—vamos mi amor, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste cuando dijiste que me amas, tu no sabes la adoración que siento yo por ti, que tu me hayas dicho eso es como si estuviera soñando... no parece real.— ella me miraba mientras se sonreía.

—honestamente me as gustado desde que te vi... me as parecido guapísimo... y pues, te fui agarrando cariño... hasta que te vi con Berryl me di cuenta que te amo... no me gusto verte con otra mujer— hablaba toda sonrojada, se veía hermosa.

—mi princesa, entonces le tengo que dar las gracias a Berryl— ella solo me golpeaba el brazo.

—Síguele vas a ver— yo solo me reía mientras me sobaba

—estoy jugando mi amor.. te puedo pedir algo... ¿te puedo besar?— ella solo se sonreía.

—¿de cuando acá me pides permiso?— yo solo tomaba su rostro en mis brazos mientras la acercaba lenta mente.

—desde que dije que respetaba todo lo que me dijeras— sentía algo suave en mis labios.

—eso responde tu pregunta— mmm la gloria misma...

—princesa, tus labios son muy suaves pero ese beso no me gusto... quiero este beso.—. La tenía contra el suelo mientras mis labios besaban los suyos, teníamos una guerra por dominancia el la que ella me había ganado.

—sabes princesa ya habíamos tenido esta platica.., pero te lo voy a repetir si no paras de besarme te are el amor como un poseso.— ella solo sonreía mientras se paraba.

—que te parece si regresamos a la fiesta, no quiero que mina se case y no me vea.— la levantaba tomándola en mis brazos. —sabes puedo caminar— me decía mientras un lindo rosa adornaba sus mejillas.

—pero yo no te quiero soltar, además quiero que todos sepan que eres mía— le decía tomando sus labios nuevamente.

—Darién suéltame, no quiero hacer un pancho en el día de la boda de mina.— yo solo reía mientras besaba sus labios

—está bien, pero me tienes que prometer que vas a bailar conmigo— ella asentía mientras la bajaba.

—valla parece que llegaste con la niñita insignificante— decía la mujer acercándose mientras bebía una copa de vino.

—insignificante eres tú bruja, y si más bien lo recuerdo tengo una orden en tu contra de restricción, también los demás la tienen... no sé cómo te metiste aquí, pero sabes que eso se arregla en este momento. Yaten, Taiki.. saquen la a la anciana decrépita está, y tengan cuidado los va a estar manoseando— ellos solo la miraban con saco mientras la sacaban a ella gritando y pataleando.

—valla no estabas mintiendo— me decía Serena asombrada.

—ya te dije que a ti no te miento mi amor— la boda ya estaba empezando llegaron Kunsite y mina luego se le veía la cara a Mina de enojo jajaja me recuerda cuando me casé con Serena. La misma cara tenía Mina también a de querer a Kunsite solo que también lo niega como Serena si que son difíciles estas mujeres. El único que la tuvo fácil fue Zoisite... aún que ese siempre fue un Don Juan siempre tuvo pegue...

Después de que los casaron y todo ya era la hora de el Baile, e iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad de bailar con mi princesa, aún no puedo creer que me dijo que me ama... espero no estar soñando... y si lo estoy nunca despertar.

—por qué tan serio— me preguntaba Serena mientras bailábamos.

—Serena ¿no estoy soñando o si?— ella movía la cabeza a un lado.

—¿a que viene eso o que?— yo besaba su mano.

—princesa, desde que te conocí me enamore como un loco de ti, y ahora estamos casados y me dices que me amas... pienso que estoy soñando y eso me da miedo.— ella solo se reía.

—hay mi príncipe, eres tan cómico ¿que puedo hacer para que veas que no es un sueño— se me ocurre algo... pero si le digo capas que me deja sin hijos... jeje

—¡ya se!— gritaba Serena emocionada. Quería preguntarle que pero sentía sus labios en los míos.

—¿eso te parece un sueño?— me decía con su voz sensual.

—no se, aún no estoy confundido... me puedes dar un poco más de esa realidad— sentía un golpe en mi brazo mientras la acercaba a mi robando sus labios.

—no me digas que la emborrachaste otra vez, oye no es mala idea... Mina quieres una copa de Vino... esposa mía— se escuchaba a Kunsite riéndose.

—deja de llamarme así idiota, mejor agarra esa botella y te la metes por el...— Kunsite le ponía su mano en la boca de ella.

—ok, bueno los dejamos que se diviertan yo voy a ver cómo podemos divertirnos con mi señora esposa.— decía Kunsite riendo mientras cargaba a mina llevándosela. Ese le encanta como se pone aquella de loca... a mi también se me hacía cómica la actitud de Serena pero creo que me gusta más esta faceta de ella.

—aún que eso es buena pregunta...¿Serena no estás borracha?— sentía un golpe mientras me miraba que parecía que me quería matar.

—no Chiba no estoy borracha, pero si sigues te voy a dejar viendo estrellas de el golpe que te voy a meter— yo solo me reía besando sus labios.

—tranquila es broma— mejor quería disfrutar de la fiesta.., pero la verdadera fiesta será está noche...

Hola como están, gracias por la paciencia espero que les este gustando la historia se cuidan y besos :D


	11. Chapter 11

Ya eran las 4 de la mañana y apenas llegábamos, si que nos divertimos mucho en la fiesta. Serena no paraba de reírse de todas las ocurrencias que hacían los demás.

—jajaa no puedo creer como mina le tiro el pastel en la cara a Kunsite. Aún recuerdo su cara y me muero de la risa— creo que había tomado un poco, ya que se sostenía mucho de mi y se tambaleaba. —no sé por qué no hice lo mismo contigo cuando nos casamos— me decía haciendo un puchero como niña chiquita.

—¡ja! Tú no eras una perita en dulce mamacita. Que yo recuerde a cada rato me ponías tu pie para que yo me cayera— ella paraba de reírse mientras me miraba fijamente.

—Darién... tie...tien...tienes razón yo... yo... soy la peor esposa que existe! ¡Perdóname mi príncipe! Ahora que lo pienso solo te he echo sufrir, Soy la peor esposa— ya sabía que estaba pasada de copas...

—no mi amor ¡no fue tu culpa! yo fui el que actúe mal desde el comienzo. yo te compré en esa subasta...no fue tu culpa— ella lloraba mientras me abrazaba.

—al contrario, estoy alegre que tú me comprarás...imagina si un loco me hubiera comprado. Tú me compraste, pero en vez de violarme o aprovecharte de mi me hiciste tú esposa.— sentía sus labios besar los míos.

—Darién, te amo. Yo soy la que tiene la culpa, te trate muy mal... te dije mentiras... ese día de nuestra boda, si estaba enojada por cómo sucedieron las cosas... pero también estaba contenta... invitaste a toda mi familia, me hiciste la boda de mis sueños ¿pero que hice yo?— me decía llorando tomando mi rostro en sus manos.

—me porte muy mal contigo... te mentí en tu cara. Cuando tú me dijiste lo hermosa que me veía yo te respondí fríamente, pero créeme que estaba mintiendo, Darién te veías.. te ves, como el hombre más guapo de este universo, siempre me as gustado... y mucho, creo que me gustabas desde esa primera vez que nos conocimos— ¿desde esa vez?

—entonces... ¿Fue amor a primera vista?— le preguntaba tomando su rostro en mis manos. Ella solo me daba un casto beso.

—fue más que eso, cuando te vi me gustabas...por eso cuando tú me abrazabas o me besabas... y a mi me llagaba a gustar me sentía que era una enferma... al gustarme la persona que me había comprado, que me estaba estafando... pero no lo podía evitar... Darién te amo— yo solo besaba sus dulces labios... si que no podía parar, ella es tan hermosa, y si dijera que no la quería tomar estaría mintiendo, desde que la conocí, quería que ella me perteneciera.

¡Debo de parar... ella está ebria! Recuerdo la última vez que tomo... me estaba diciendo que yo era su todo, y después enojada por qué no se acordaba de nada... mejor es que pare.

Eso es lo que quería, pero me era imposible... Serena estaba encima de mi besando mis labios. —Serena princesa, para por favor, recuerda la última vez que tomaste, también te pusiste así, y después te enojaste por qué decías que me aproveché de ti... no quiero que pase lo mismo— ella solo paraba mientras agachaba su cabeza.

—comprendo que te sientas así después de lo que pasó la última vez... pero ahora no estoy borracha... si lo estoy es de tu amor, realmente quiero pertenecerte en cuerpo y en alma, Darién ¡entiende que te amo!— no pude responderle ya que me atacó mis labios nuevamente.

—Serena, solo quiero hacer esto si estás segura... ya hemos avanzado mucho, me as dicho que me amas... todavía tengo miedo que realmente estés pasada de copas y en la mañana me digas que soy un idiota y no sé que tanta cosa más— ella me soltaba mientras me miraba enojada.

—está bien Darién... quieres jugar así... así jugaremos.— quería preguntarle de que estaba hablando de que juego. Pero me había dejado sin palabras, aún no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

Serena se estaba quitando la ropa solo estaba en ropa interior, traía una tanga y un bracier que se le veía hermoso, tenia unos pechos perfectos... su estómago era plano, era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

—se..se— ella solo me miraba mientras sonreía.

—¿que pasó mi príncipe? ¿No me digas que te comió la lengua el ratón?— no sabía cómo responderle, ella se acercaba a mi mientras me ponía sus tiernas y suaves manos en mi cara. —ahora te are comprender que te amo— al comienzo solo sentía sus dulces labios, pero como ella me besaba se empezó a poner diferente la cosa, su lengua se metió a mi boca mientras sentía como su lengua jugaba en mi boca.

Se escuchaba un sonido que me hizo perder el control... sus gemidos, fue lo más sensual que escuche en toda mi vida. —Serena... ¿estás segura de esto?— le preguntaba mientras con mis manos la detenía haciendo que ella me mirara. —entiende que si después te arrepientes no voy a poder parar... esta tomando todo mi control para no hacerte el amor— ella se quitaba el brazier mientras me besaba los labios.

—eso te responde...— me decía con una sonrisa torcida.

—después no te quejes si no puedes caminar— le decía agarrándola de las caderas mientras la acostaba en la cama. —sabes, no quería perder el control, pero ya es demasiado tarde... no sabes lo que me causas con tan solo verte y ahora que me dices que me amas... realmente me haces perder el control.— le decía mientras mi voz salía agitada.

—esto es lo que quería, quiero que me hagas el amor como jamás lo as echo en tu vida— sentía

sus labios cubriendo los míos. Ahora si Serena me pertenecerás en cuerpo y alma.

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien, como ven aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que les este gustando la historia se cuidan y les mando muchos besos. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

6475

464

Sentía unas suaves y pequeñas manos recorrer mi cuerpo, primero eran como caricias pero después me empezó a quitar la ropa. —Darién no sé si te lo he dicho antes... pero estas hermoso mi príncipe— me decía Serena mientras con su lengua pasaba mi cuerpo.

—Se.. Se..Serena— salía un pequeño gemido de mis labios.

—que mi amor... quiero que está noche disfrutemos de nuestro amor más, quiero disfrutar de ti, todo este tiempo queriéndote agarrar y por mi orgullo no lo hacía.— ja ella querrá pero no sabe las ganas que le tengo yo.

—Serena ¿Segura que no estás borracha?— le preguntaba riendo, pero solo sentía su puño en mi brazo. —Auu—

—¿sabes que? Ahora que lo pienso bien ¿por qué es que nos estamos besando? Que yo recuerde, yo te odio...— sentía como me empujaba y se quitaba de encima. Sentía que me caía un balde de agua fría... Maldita sea... si estaba borracha..

—no Serena, yo sé que tú si me amas, todo lo que nos hemos dicho no fue por causa de el alcohol... Serena... yo realmente te amo— me sentía muy mal, no quiero que todo esto sea solo un sueño, al fin había tenido todo lo que yo quería.

Estaba tan mal hasta que escuche una sonrisita. —ya vez por qué no tienes que estar llamándome borracha— hija de tu...

—¡te estabas haciendo!— ella solo se empezaba a reír mientras me abrazaba

—perdón Darién, solo me quise vengar por qué toda la noche me as dicho que estoy borracha— mmm dos podemos jugar este juego princesa..

Me agarraba los ojos mientras fingía llorar. Si ella quería jugar así, así jugaríamos. —Dari..en— me decía mientras se acercaba a mi. —Darién vamos, perdón... yo te amo, no me gusta verte así— sentía como sus manos tocaban mis manos mientras se arrodillaba a la altura de mi.

—sabes princesa— le decía mientras mi voz se cortaba.

—que mi príncipe— me decía dándome besos en mis manos.

—por eso no juegues así mi amor, ya vez como se siente uno— pensé que me golpearía o me gritaría pero solo me abrazaba mientras besaba mis labios.

—perdón, pero nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso. Es horrible ver al hombre que amo llorando— demonios... hubiera preferido que me golpeara...

—Serena perdón, hay que prometer de nunca hacernos llorar— le decía mientras levantaba su barbilla haciendo que ella me mirara.

—eso es imposible... en estos momentos quiero llorar pero de alegría, no sabes lo contenta que estoy de estar a tu lado— yo no sabía que hacer... la amo, más que a nada en este mundo, y ella me ama a mi... puede una persona tener tanta suerte como yo.

—princesa— le decía mientras sus labios atacaban los míos, ahora si la aria ver el cielo. La tomaba en mi brazos mientras la acostaba en la cama, ella me miraba con esos ojos tan sensuales que tienen.

—serena, si te lastimo... por favor déjame saber— sentía sus labios mientras ella me susurraba en mi oído.

—por favor, si voy a sentir tu amor lo quiero sentir al máximo— me decía mientras me sonreía dulcemente.

Quería agarrarla y hacérselo violento, pero no la quería lastimar, para mi ella es mi reina, y no quiero lastimar lo que más amo. —Darien tienes unos labios tan suaves— me decía serena en un gemido mientras sentía como su lengua trazaba mis labios.

—Serena... no me hagas perder el control, eres tan sensual no sé si podré controlarme— ella se reía mientras me besaba otra vez.

—no quiero que lo hagas.— si ella lo quiere es lo que le voy a dar... con mi boca exploraba su cuerpo, mis labios trazaban su suave piel, parecía que estaba acariciando satin.

—serena, que me has echo, desde que te vi me tienes hipnotizado.— ella solo gemía mientras sentía mis labios pasaban por su piel.

—Darien— esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.. jamás había escuchado mi nombre en una voz tan sensual... creo que se me paro más solo con eso.. mi pene me pedía salir de mis bóxers.

—Serena... tú solo me perteneces a mi— le decía mientras mi boca bebía eso que tanto añoraba. Solo pude sentir que ella gritaba.

—Darien— me decía en gemidos... me pregunto ¿qué tan apretada está? Metí mi dedo para darme una idea de el placer que me esperaba, ella solo arqueaba su espalda mientras gritaba echando su cabeza atrás.

Era más estrecha de lo que pensaba, la iba a lastimar si no hacía esto bien, metía mi dedo para asegurarme que ella me podía recibir.

Cada vez que me dedo entraba ella solo gritaba mas, con mi lengua tomaba sus líquidos y con mi dedo me aseguraba que ella se preparara para mi, pensé que tal vez se sentiría rara pero estaba equivocado... tal parece que esto le encantaba solo apretaba sus piernas mientras sus manos metían más mi cabeza entre sus piernas.

—Darien siento siento— sabía que estaba cerca, seguí moviendo mi lengua y chupando de esa deliciosa flor mientras mi dedo no para de entrar y salir...

—tranquila princesa, solo déjate ir— le decía mientras ella pegaba el grito.

—Darien, estuviste maravilloso.— me decía mientras respiraba fuerte.

—eso no es nada aún falta lo mejor— le decía sonriendo mientras me metía. Si, sentía increíble cuando mi dedo estaba en ella.. esto era la gloria. Que bien que la chupe antes, ya que estaba mojada y entraba en ella con mucha facilidad, además que mis dedos ayudaron para que ella se fuera acostumbrado a la invasion.

—Darien, ya... estas... adentro— me decía entre gemidos

—no amor, apenas estoy, entrando— sus lágrimas caían.

—pero duele, y mucho— yo besaba sus labios mientras entraba rápido de una sola.

—perdón, pero te prometo que ahora te gustará— le decía mientras mi boca callaba sus llantos.

Me metía y salía de ella con una facilidad, pero aún así, estaba tan apretada y eso me encantaba. —ahhh Serena, agradezco al cielo por qué te cruzaste en mi camino, no sabes cuánto tiempo te espere— sentía como mi orgasmo llegaba mientras caía rendido a sus pies. —te amo Serena ahora si... me perteneces— ella solo me besaba mientras sonreía.

—Darien te amo— escuchaba su dulce voz mientras ambos caíamos a merced de Morfeo.

Hola chicas ¿como están? Espero que bien... no saben cómo es de raro escribir estos Lemons pero trate... espero que les haya gustado, se cuidan y que tengan un lindo día :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Darién POV**

 **Nunca pensé que la felicidad existía hasta que conocí a Serena, ella era todo y más de lo que yo esperaba. Cada día a su lado era solo felicidad. —Darién estas atendiendo la junta o quieres que Zoisite explique todo otra vez— decía Nephrite con una sonrisa. Yo solo negaba mientras seguíamos en esto ya quería que el día pasara y ver a mi princesa.**

 **Serena POV**

 **Estaba haciendo los labores de la casa, normalmente Darién me decía que podía contratar a alguien, pero honestamente me aburriría si no hiciera algo. —Serena llegó el correo, donde quieres que lo deje— decía Taiki llegando con unas cartas.**

— **solo ponlas en la mesa— le decía mientras dejaba de limpiar la cocina y veía las cartas. Tal vez Mina me había mandado carta para decirme lo mucho que odiaba a Kunsite con eso de que están de "luna de miel" cuando vi las cartas había una que atrapó mi atención era de Diamante. Que querrá hablar conmigo ese desgraciado...**

 **En la carta solo decía que le llamara y me dejo su número de teléfono.. por que no solo puso lo que me quiere decir.. es más yo que tengo que hablar con ese hombre. Pero la curiosidad me ganaba más... tenía que saber que era lo que el quería.**

 **Tomando aire agarraba el teléfono mientras marcaba el número. —bueno— contestaba el cobarde**

— **¿por que no me dejas en paz diamante? ¡maldito! después de que me vendes en esa subasta estás ahora llamando después de todo este tiempo.— le decía con toda la rabia que tenía en mi interior.**

— **Serena cariño, perdón por cómo sucedieron las cosas, realmente me sentía acorralado... yo le debía dinero a Darién, el fue quien me dijo que te vendiera y con eso mis deudas serían perdonadas— esto no puede ser.. el está mintiendo, Darién no pudo haber echo eso...**

— **esa es una mentira, Darién— el solo resoplaba**

— **Serena como crees que me enteré de la subasta, fue por que el me dijo, así fue que acordamos, te digo por que me e sentido mal de cómo sucedieron la cosas. Esto me a estado matando en estos meses... eso era lo que te quería decir adiós nena... y perdóname.— me decía mientras colgaba el teléfono.**

 **Esto no puede estar pasando, Darién hizo todo eso de la subasta, por el fue que me metieron a ese lugar... el tubo la culpa de todo. Por que me hizo enamorarme de el, me mintió, me engañó... se aprovechó de mi, apuesto a que todo este tiempo solo se burla de mi, si ya me mintió en esto que le impide de mentirme en todo... ¿por que?**

 **Solo podía llorar mientras mis lágrimas caían en mi almohada. Esto termina hoy... me voy a ir voy con mis padres... ellos tienen que saber lo que el Idota este me a echo. Agarre un papel y una pluma mientras le escribía todo que me iba por que era un maldito que ya sabía la verdad y que no me volviera a buscar por que lo iba a denunciar, Desgraciado.**

 **Deje todas las cosas ya que solo eran cosas que el me había comprado, no quería tomar nada de el, también le deje el anillo que me dio ahora si Darién Chiba hasta nunca. Rápido contactaba un Uber mientras me iba a la puerta.**

— **hey Serena, ¿vas a algún lado?— me decía Yaten yo solo tomaba aire mientras le sonreía.**

— **si, voy a visitar a mamá, dile a Darién que después regreso, es que ella quiere que nos veamos— le decía con una sonrisa.**

— **si quieres te puedo llevar.— yo solo me reía.**

— **no gracias, ya llame un Uber y me están esperando a fuera hasta luego— le decía mientras me despedía de el.— ahora que "estábamos bien con Darién el ya no desconfiaba de mi por eso podía salir.., pero su farsa se acabó hoy.**

 **Cuando llegue a la casa de mis padres salía el mayordomo. —Señorita Serena que bueno de verla otra vez— yo solo sonreía.**

— **si... umm está mamá— le decía mientras aguantaba las lágrimas.**

— **si, ella está adentro. ¿Se encuentra bien?— yo solo asentía mientras pasaba a la sala.**

— **papá, mamá— les llamaba a los dos que me veían rápido mama se acercaba mientras agarraba mi rostro.**

— **¿que ocurre nena, estás bien?— me decía mientras papá estaba al lado de nosotras yo solo agachaba la cabeza mientras mis lágrimas salían.**

— **es que... pasó algo que quiero de lo que se enteren— les decía mientras mis lágrimas no paraban y les contaba de todo lo que había pasado.**

— **esto no puede ser.. como ese maldito pudo hacer todo esto— decía mamá mientras me abrazaba. —nena ¿por que no nos dijiste antes? Mi deber es protegerte y deje que ese maldito hiciera todo eso, todo lo que sufriste cariño.. mi niña— decía mientras me abrazaba y ambas llorábamos.**

— **perdonen por no decirles antes, yo veía a Darién como mi salvador ya que el me sacó de esa subasta ese día, pero era solo una fachada ya que el fue quien me metió ahí si el no hubiera echo eso, las cosas seguirían normales, el tiene la culpa de todo— ellos me abrazaban mientras papá agarraba su celular.**

— **voy a llamar a mi abogado Seiya, se que el nos podrá ayudar en este enredo para que te puedas divorciar, con todo lo que a echo el "señor Chiba estoy seguro que no habrá ni un problema para que salga su divorcio— yo solo asentía mientras seguía abrazaba de mamá.**

 **Darién POV.**

 **Llegaba al trabajo después de esa aburrida junta —¿Hey Taiki donde está Serena?— le preguntaba quitándome la corbata.**

— **dijo que iba ir a visitar a su madre, que regresaba después— yo solo me metía al cuarto, quería bañarme para estar listo cuando regresara mi princesa, cuando llegue al cuarto vi que en nuestras cama había una carta. Se me hizo un poco raro... pero conocía bien esa letra era mi princesa...—**

 **(Darién, solo quiero decirte que ya me enteré de toda la verdad... me enteré que tú fuiste el que hiciste que me vendieran al fin me di cuenta de todas tus mentiras, no se como me hiciste "creer" que estaba enamorada de ti, eres un desgraciado, voy con mis padres y no ¡quiero que me busques, quiero que te alejes de mi! Te odio y ya no te quiero volver a ver en toda mi vida.) esto debe ser una broma... ¡ella no me puede hacer esto! No después de todo lo que hemos pasado yo no puedo vivir sin ella tengo que ir a buscarla.**

 **Solo agarraba fuertemente la carta mientras salía corriendo. —¿ocurrió algo?— Preguntaba Yaten mientras veía que yo estaba pálido queriéndome desmayar.**

— **es Serena, ella me abandonó... me dejó— le decía mientras mis lagrimas caían yaten tomaba la carta mientras la leía.**

— **esto debe ser una broma...¿como es que ella se enteró de esto?— decía Yaten mientras Taiki nos veía.**

— **Taiki estaciona el carro enfrente vamos a ir por mi esposa— le decía seriamente mientras secaba mis lágrimas con mi camisa. El salía corriendo mientras con yaten nos preparábamos para salir.**

 **Hola chicas perdonen por la demora pero ya estoy de regreso con esta historia que es una de mis favoritas espero que disfruten el capítulo se cuidan y me dejan sus comentarios para ver cómo les gusta la historia. Bye**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kenji hablaba con Seiya en el teléfono mientras Serena y su mamá estaban en la sala. —pero ¿por que no nos dijiste nada nena?— le decía Ikuko mientras Serena agachaba la cabeza.**

— **al comienzo si me escapaba, pero Darién me enseñó varios papeles que el tenía, que decía que con eso el podía destruir la empresa de papá, por esa razón nunca les dije nada— Ikuko solo hacía sus manos en forma de puño mientras contenía las lágrimas.**

— **¿alguna vez te pego, o se aprovecho de ti?— Serena negaba con la cabeza.**

— **no mamá, Darién si hizo todo eso, pero nunca me tocó... digo si me besaba, pero respeto lo que yo le decía hasta cierto punto... nunca se aprovechó de mi en esa forma... solo me hizo creer que el me amaba de verdad y yo caí— decía Serena mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.**

— **¿entonces tú lo amas?— le decía Ikuko mientras acariciaba el pelo de Serena y ella la abrazaba.**

— **si te dijera que no estaría mintiendo, pero mamá... yo no se si pueda perdonar todo lo que hizo. El me hizo sufrir al comienzo, tu no sabes cómo fue para mi haber sido llevada a ese cuarto sin saber que me esperaba, o cuando me subastaron. Fue horrible es algo que me causaba pesadillas.— Ikuko solo la abrazaba.**

— **ya mi amor, ahora estás con nosotros y te prometo que te vamos a proteger, ese hombre jamas se te va a acercar jamas— Serena asentía mientras la abrazaba.**

— **ok, ya hablé con Seiya— decía Kenji mientras se sentaba con las dos. —dice que por cómo pasaron las cosas, a Darién le podemos meter la demanda para el divorcio. Y lo podemos refundir en la carcel— Serena solo habría los ojos como plato.**

— **papá, si me quiero divorciar, pero no lo metas a la carcel, como te digo el nunca me trato mal. Me hizo todo eso pero jamas me puso una mano en cima... tampoco no quiero meterlo en la carcel.— decía Serena mientras agachaba la mirada.**

— **mi Serena siempre tan buena— le decía Kenji besando su cabeza. —está bien, pero si vamos a meter una orden de restricción.— ella quería hablar Pero escucho unos gritos.**

— **¡solo déjame ver a mi esposa!— Serena sentía que la sangre se le helaba cuando escucho esa voz.**

— **ese hombre si que no tiene vergüenza— decía Kenji enojado mientras escuchaban el montón de gritos. Veían cómo entraba Darién, Taiki y Yaten mientras forcejeaban con los guardias de seguridad.**

— **Señor Chiba por favor ¡lárguese de mi casa!— le decía Kenji poniendo a Serena atrás.**

— **Señor Tsukino por favor déjeme hablar con Mi esposa... Serena mi amor, perdóname dame la oportunidad de explicarte yo— Serena no lo dejo hablar solo se acercaba a él mientras le metía una cachetada.**

— **¡cállate Darién! eres un mentiroso ¡tú fuiste el que hiciste esa subasta solo para comprarme! ¿como te atreves a dar la cara después de todo lo que hiciste?.— decía mientras sus lágrimas caían.**

— **princesa mi amor no llores, nunca fue mi intención herirte, es que te amo tanto que no encontraba otra manera de llegar a ti— Serena solo se reía**

— **pues que manera tienes de amar, no se que hubiera pensado si me odiaras— Darién solo agachaba la cabeza mientras el papá de Serena la jalaba y la ponía atrás de el.**

— **Señor Chiba, le diré esto solo una vez... usted cree que porque tiene dinero todo está a su disposición y puede hacer lo que se le pegue la gana... ya me enteré todo lo que le decía a mi hija, incluso sus amenazas.— Darién quería hablar pero solo agachaba la cabeza avergonzado.**

— **¿usted cree que es tan fácil hacer esa tontería.? ¡así como usted! ¡también tengo abogados! ¡también tengo gente muy importante que me puede ayudar! dele gracias a mi hija que no lo refundo en la carcel solo vallase y aléjese de mi hija— Darién agachaba su cabeza mientras comenzaba a llorar.**

— **perdón... perdón— repetía una y otra vez mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban. Serena sentía que su corazón se partía poco a poco. Quería mandar todo al diablo, abrazarlo y consolarlo pero su madre la detenía viendo sus intenciones. —princesa perdóname, por favor regresa a nuestra casa yo te amo— la miraba mientras Serena lloraba al igual que el.**

— **esa no es mi casa Darién... tú actuaste mal desde el comienzo... que tipo de enfermo hace todo eso, no se por que no trataste solo de hablar conmigo— Darién solo agachaba su cabeza.**

— **por que desde que te vi quedé enamorado de ti, por eso. Por favor regresa te necesito a mi lado— Serena solo negaba con la cabeza mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban.**

— **mire, le doy hasta 3 para que se valla y deje de molestar a mi hija— decía Kenji tomando el teléfono mientras Yaten y Taiki tomaban a Darién de el brazo.**

— **es mejor que nos vallamos, después hablamos con ella, ahora las cosas están muy calientes— le decía Yaten a Darién mientras el y Taiki lo llevaban arrastrando.**

— **¡Suéltenme! Serena mi amor, por favor regresa te amo— decía Darién gritando mientras lloraba y Taiki y Yaten se lo llevaban.**

— **¿por que tubo que terminar así?— decía Serena llorando mientras caía arrodillada ya que Darién se había ido,**

— **ya mi amor tranquila— le decía su mamá abrazándola mientras ambas lloraban. —Es mejor que se calme todo.—**

 **Ya con Darién.**

— **¡por que me sacaron! No entienden que tengo que traer conmigo a mi esposa.— gritaba Darién enojado mientras Yaten y Taiki se sentaban con el.**

— **Darién entiende que ahora está todo muy caliente, tienes que darle un tiempo que se calme todo... como te quieres traer a Serena a la fuerza si eso fue lo que te metió en este lío de un principio— Darién solo agachaba la cabeza mientras hacía un puño con su mano.**

— **no entienden que yo ya estoy acostumbrado a ella, yo no se que va a ser de mi vida sin Serena— yaten le agarraba su hombro mientras suspiraba.**

— **mira, si quieres recuperar a Serena as las cosas bien, por que dudo que ella regrese contigo por como están ahora las cosas... trata de hablar con ella, dile lo que realmente sientes... as bien las cosas.. se ve que ella también te ama... solo está dolida por cómo sucedió todo...— Darién asentía mientras se paraba.**

— **¿te encuentras bien?— le preguntaba Taiki mientras el agachaba la cabeza.**

— **si, solo quiero estar solo en mi cuarto— decía mientras se iba al cuarto dejando a Taiki y Yaten en la sala.**

— **esto no está bien.. digo algo como esto iba a pasar... yo no se que pensaba Darién al haber echo lo de la subasta el no es así.. y de mujeres no le faltan antes de conocer a "su princesa" el venía como con 5 diferentes chicas cada semana. Pero desde que conoció a Serena solo a estado hablando de ella... aun recuerdo cuando nos mandó a espiarla y mandarle fotos después de ese día de conocerla.— Taiki se reía.**

— **si, pobre Serena nunca se dio cuenta. Pero si, Darién tiene que cambiar. Debería de hablar bien con ella. Tal vez si el le hubiera explicado todo antes esto no habría pasado.— yaten rodaba los ojos mientras se acomodaba el cabello.**

— **si, pero ya pasa eso es tarde. Ya el hubiera no existe. Ahora lo que es es enmendar los errores. Tenemos que ayudarle que ellos regresen...— Taiki asentía.**

— **si, pero aquí la pregunta es ¿como?— los dos seguían hablando mientras Darién estaba en el cuarto acostado mientras abrasaba la almohada de Serena.**

— **princesa perdóname...— decía mientras sus lágrimas bañaban la almohada. —por que te fuiste... yo te amo— decía el hombre mientras besaba la almohada de Serena.**

 **2 días después.**

— **buenas tardes señor Kenji— llegaba un joven de cabello largo negro con un maletín.**

— **Seiya, que bueno que llegaste. Por favor adelante— le decía mientras ambos pasaban a su oficina. —trajiste los papeles que mi hija va a ocupar.— le preguntaba mientras Serena entraba.**

— **si, aquí...— se quedaba serio mientras miraba a Serena sorprendido. —¿bombón eres tú?— le decía contento mientras la abrazaba. —no puede ser cuando vi el nombre no sabía que eras tú...— le decía con los ojos como plato.**

— **¿como se conocen?— decía Kenji sorprendido mientras Serena se reía nerviosa.**

— **umm... recuerdas que ustedes me preguntaron si alguna vez tuve novio... pues es el Seiya, nos conocimos en la preparatoria— decía Serena sonrojada mientras Kenji e Ikuko los miraban sorprendidos. (Ugh... Este será un día largo) pensaba la rubia mientras se sentaba con sus padres.**

 **Hola chicas ¿cómo están? Espero que les esté gustando la historia, me gusta cuando dejan su comentario y me dicen que tal les pareció me inspiran a escribir jaja bueno espero que estén bien se cuidan y les mando muchos besos.**


	15. Chapter 15

— **valla bombón aún no puedo creer que te haya pasado todo esto— le decía Seiya a Serena mientras tomaban un té.**

— **si, han pasado muchas cosas. ¿y como te fue tu vida después de la escuela?— Seiya sonreía mientras agachaba la cabeza.**

— **pues, como sabes quería estudiar para abogado. Así que me concentre mucho en mis estudios, también recuerdas a Haruka— decía mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Serena solo se empezaba a reír.**

— **hablas de tu enemiga número uno, con la que siempre estabas peleando.— Seiya solo asentía**

— **pues resulta que ella también fue a la misma universidad que yo, y pues muchas cosas pasaron... nos conocimos más y ahora es mi esposa— a Serena se le formaba una sonrisa enorme.**

— **ohh Seiya, que bueno ¿tienen hijos?— preguntaba emocionada.**

— **si, tenemos dos hijos son gemelos— Serena lo abrazaba mientras sus lágrimas se le salían.**

— **no sabes, esta es la mejor noticia que me as dado, Haruka era mi mejor amiga en la escuela, y cuando andábamos tú y yo siempre me decía que eras una perdida de tiempo y no sabía ella que veía yo en ti jaja, ahora ya veo que estaba enamorada de ti— seiya solo sonreía mientras se ponía serio.**

— **realmente lamentó que eso haya pasado ese tal Darien, tú mereces ser feliz... si Haruka se entera de todo esto que está pasando es capas de matarlo— Serena solo negaba con la cabeza.**

— **si, Haruka siempre fue muy protectora, pero me gustaría que nos viéramos, conocer a tus hijos y ver a Haruka— seiya sonría mientras asentía**

— **cuando quieras, sería buena idea hacer eso, estoy seguro que Haruka estará contenta de verte bueno bombón hablando de Haruka, hoy es el día que salimos a cenar y Michiru se queda con los niños, luego hablamos ok. Te cuidas, y si tienes algún otro problema con aquel no te preocupes, ya arregle tus papeles de divorcio y si tú quieres podemos poner una orden de restricción para ese maniático— Serena no decía nada solo asentía mientras se despedía de Seiya.**

— **Darién, por que está pasando todo esto... no sabes cómo te extraño..pero tampoco puedo perdonar todo lo que me as echo.— decía Serena acostándose en su cama abrazando su almohada.**

— **Señorita serena la buscan— Serena se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras salía.**

— **¿quien es Luna?— decía Serena mientras salía y encontraba a Diamante en la sala.**

— **hola Serena ¿cómo estás nena?— decía mientras Serena lo miraba sería.**

— **¿Que es lo que quieres aquí?— le decía Serena con frialdad en su voz.**

— **Serena solo quise saber cómo estabas.. desde que pasó lo de esa vez no e podido dormir pensando en cómo as estado, no sabes cómo me arrepiento por cómo pasó todo... solo vengo a buscar tu perdón... estoy completamente arrepentido— le decía mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban.**

— **Diamante no se si es buena idea que estes aquí... creo que es mejor que te vallas— Diamante se levantaba mientras agarraba su mano.**

— **Serena solo quiero que por favor vengas conmigo a comer.. que me des la oportunidad de explicarme por favor— Serena volteaba la cara pero el le agarraba su barbilla haciendo que ella lo mirara.**

— **por favor... te lo ruego.— Serena asentía mientras quitaba la mano de Diamante.**

— **está bien acepto ir... pero no me estes agarrando.— diamante asentía mientras la llevaba a su auto.**

 **Cuando llegaron al restaurante Diamante la llevaba a sentarse pero se dio cuenta que el lugar donde la llevó no era un restaurante caro si no al contrario se veía como un lugar tranquilo y chico.**

— **espero que no te importe aquí, pero me gustan las hamburguesas que venden aquí están deliciosas— Serena solo asentía.**

— **no hay problema, solo estoy viendo por que siento que en cualquier momento alguien me va a llevar a un cuarto para que me pongan en una subasta.— Diamante agachaba la cabeza mientras suspiraba.**

— **se que merezco que me digas eso y más, pero no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy, pero en lo que estaba era de vida o muerte, yo le decía a Darién un dinero y el me dijo que si yo no le pagaba el iba a matar a mis padres, y mi hermano, si al menos hubiera dicho que me aria algo a mi, no me hubiera importado pero no me dio miedo perder a mi familia— Serena solo se quedaba con la boca abierta sentía que su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido.**

— **eso no puede ser verdad Darién jamás haría...— (el te hizo lo mismo tonta amenazó con meter a tus padres a la carcel) quería ella creer que el no haría eso, pero recordó que lo había echo con ella.**

— **Serena, se que te hice mucho daño y mis actos no tienen excusa pero solo quiero tu perdón— le decía diamante agarrando su mano mirándola a los ojos.**

 **ella no sabía que hacer no se dio cuenta que lloraba hasta que sentía como diamante secaba sus lágrimas con sus dedos. —por favor, ese hermoso rostro no puede estar lleno de lágrimas, se que para ti es un shock que Darién haya echo eso, pero solo te quiero decir la verdad. No sabes cómo está culpa me comía poco a poco— Serena asentía mientras se paraba.**

— **Diamante si me disculpas me tengo que ir... tengo cosas que hacer— se paraba Serena mientras seguía limpiando sus lágrimas no podía entender como una persona era tan cruel como para extorsionar con matar a un familiar o mandarlo a la carcel, solo quería llegar a su casa y olvidarse de todo esto.**

 **1 semana después...**

 **Alguien tocaba la puerta mientras Taiki abría. —buenas tardes esta es la residencia de el Señor Chiba— preguntaba una mujer con pelo verde y tez morena.**

— **umm si ¿hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar?— preguntaba Taiki viendo a la mujer que venía con un portafolio en su mano.**

— **buenas trates mi nombre es Setsuna, puedo hablar con el señor Chiba, es algo referente a la Señora Tsukino— Darién salía rápido al escuchar el nombre de Serena.**

— **debe estar equivocada el nombre de mi princesa es Chiba ya que ella es mi esposa— la mujer suspiraba mientras le entregaba los papeles.**

— **Señor Chiba estos son los papeles de Divorcio que tiene que firmar— Darién la miraba mientras empezaba a negar con su cabeza mientras la mujer le daba el papel. —señor Chiba se le es recomendable que firme, la otra manera que el señor Tsukino quería era que Lo metieran a la carcel por secuestro, tratante de blancas y extorsión, fue la señora Tsukino que dijo que no quería nada de eso para usted, así que le recomiendo que Firme o tendremos que hacerlo de la otra manera— Darién quedaba serio mientras tragaba saliva.**

— **Darién, mejor firma... no te vallan a meter en serios problemas— el solo asentía mientras tomaba los papeles.**

— **no se preocupe por el papeleo el señor Kenji Tsukino ya se encargó de eso, bueno esto es todo y que tenga un excelente día— decía la mujer mientras tomaba los papeles y se iba.**

— **esto tiene que ser una pesadilla... ¡realmente la e perdido!— Gritaba mientras caía arrodillado agarrando su cabeza.**

— **Darién, se que es duro pero al menos Serena se compadeció y no te echo a la carcel— decía Yaten mientras tomaba su hombro.**

— **prefiero que me hubieran matado... sin mi princesa mi vida ya no tiene sentido.— decía el hombre mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban.**

 **hola chicas espero que les guste el capítulo se cuidan y les mando muchos besos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Después de que todo con Darién ya había terminado, mi vida estaba tomando un giro normal, papá me había ofrecido trabajo que acepté, decidí que era mejor aceptar la ayuda de ellos, y al fin tenía mi trabajo soñado. Diamante siguió insistiendo, se comportaba muy raro, me dijo que quería más conocerme como persona, cosa que me sorprendió el nunca mostró interés sobre mi cuando era su empleada según el que por que siempre me tuvo cariño y simplemente estaba aliviado de que pude escapar de Darién..**

 **Pensé que tal vez ya me estaba olvidando de el. Pero cada vez que lo mencionaban sentía como mi corazón se partía lentamente. Diamante me seguía visitando todos los días, algo que se me hacía raro. También hace unos días me había invitado a una fiesta no quería ir, pero me dijo que varios editores estarían ahí esa era mi oportunidad de presentarme con ellos y hablar sobre mi trabajo, no quería ir. Pero esta era una oportunidad que no quería desaprovechar.**

 **Me ponía un vestido negro que solo cubría mi busto sin mangas, era negro y largo de seda, pero mostraba una pierna, y tenía unos guantes largos negros. Y un collar de diamantes que me**

 **Regalo papá en mi cumpleaños.**

— **¿Nena estás lista?— escuchaba la voz de diamante mientras yo salía de el cuarto.**

— **si, solo dame un momento mientras me pongo mis zapatos— le decía yendo por mis zapatos al otro cuarto. —estoy lista, lamento haberte echo esperar— le decía a diamante mientras el me miraba serio de arriba a abajo.**

— **valla Serena te ves hermosa— me decía mientras me tomaba la mano.**

— **Diamante, te he dicho que— le decía mientras trataba de quitar mi mano pero el solo la besaba.**

— **tranquila, mejor ya vámonos— solo me llevaba hacia el auto mientras me dejaba la puerta abierta.**

 **Cuando llegamos al lugar era un salón grande. —seguro que aquí me van a poder ayudar.— el solo sonreía mientras tomaba mi mano.**

— **créeme reina, aquí encontrarás lo que buscas todas las personas más importantes están asistiendo a esta fiesta hoy. Pero no hay que hablar de eso, que te parece si mejor vienes conmigo a bailar.— me decía mientras tomaba mi mano y nos dirigíamos a la pista de baile.**

— **no sabía que bailabas tan bien— me decía Diamante con una sonrisa.**

— **pues, tuve que aprenderlos, papá y mamá siempre me llevaban a este tipo de fiestas así que tuve que aprender pero no es una de mis cosas favoritas— nunca me a gustado este tipo de ambiente.**

— **vamos reina solo quiero que disfrutes esta noche conmigo— me decía mientras besaba mi mano. Yo solo me volteaba mientras veía algo que no podía creer, era Darién se veía tan Hermoso como la última vez que nos vimos... pero no estaba solo, alguien más lo acompañaba... una linda mujer de pelo cafe ella sonreía mientras ambos platicaban se ve que la estaban pasando bien... no se como pensé que ese tipo estaba enamorado de mi, era lógico que nunca me amo, an pasado solo unos cuantos meses y ya se olvidó de mi... tengo que ir al baño.**

— **disculpa Diamante, ahora regreso— le decía mientras lo quitaba y empezaba a caminar... fue un error haber venido, me duele verlo con otra mujer..**

 **Darién POV.**

— **Darien no sabes cómo te agradezco el haber venido conmigo hoy— me decía Haruhi sonriendo.**

— **no te preocupes, Tamaki no pudo venir pero se que está contento de que tú hayas venido, realmente te mereces ese premio que te dieron, as sido la mejor abogada que an tenido— ella se sonrojaba.**

— **estas exagerando, mamá era mucho mejor, pero se que está contenta de este premio, ella desde el cielo me a estado cuidando.— siempre era lo mismo con Haruhi, ella y tamaki tienen una larga historia, linda pero cómica.**

 **solo sentía como Haruhi me tocaba mi hombro.**

— **Darién, acaso ella no es Serena— me decía señalando a una rubia que estaba con ese estúpido de Diamante... ¿que hace ella con el aquí?**

— **Darién— me decía Haruhi sacándome de el transe**

 **Veía como ella se paraba mientras se dirigía al baño, ahora me iba a escuchar ¿que diablos hace ella aquí? Y más con ese tipo. Sentía la mano de Haruhi agarrando la mia.**

— **tienes que tranquilizarte, Tamaki me contó todo, no actúes grosero y pórtate bien. No vas a querer que ella se enoje y se valla.— yo respiraba profundo mientras asentía. Tengo que hablar con ella.**

— **no se que demonios hace aquí con ese tipo... ella es mi esposa.— Haruhi se empezaba a reír**

— **Darién recuerda como es que ella fue tu esposa, además los papeles de divorcio ya salieron, tienes suerte que no te metió a la carcel, solo habla con ella, pero estate tranquilo, yo cuido a ese tal diamante, si algo lo detengo para que no la valla a buscar, ve y habla con ella estoy segura que ella te ama, solo está dolida, ve y pídele perdón— yo asentía mientras me paraba para ir y platicar con mi princesa.**

 **Cuando iba esperaba a que ella saliera, y ahí estaba, se veía hermosa vestida así, pero me daba coraje que vino con ese vestido acompañada de él idiota aquel. —hola hermosa— le decía al oído mientras la jalaba a un cuarto y tapaba su boca con mi mano.**

 **Ella me miraba sorprendida mientras quitaba mi mano con la suya. —¿Darién que demonios te pasa?— me decía mirándome mientras fruncía su rostro con esa hermosa carita.**

— **princesa ¿porque estás con ese hombre aquí?— le decía agachando mi mirada mientras respiraba agitado igual que ella, veía como su pecho subía y bajaba.**

— **tu no tienes derecho de preguntarme nada, te recuerdo que tú y yo ya no somos nada, además tienes el descaro de preguntarme eso mientras tú estás con otra mujer— me quería sonreír pero me aguantaba, esto era perfecto esta celosa... sabía que aún me ama... todas esa noches de pasión y la manera en la que nos amamos no se le pueden olvidar de la noche a la mañana.**

— **tu fuiste la que me mandaste la orden de divorcio... recuerdas, además pensé que no sentías nada por mi— le decía con una sonrisa mientras ella agachaba la cabeza y comenzaba a respirar rápidamente.**

— **no, no siento nada por ti solo con eso me demuestras que hice bien en alejarme de ti, además diamante me contó todo... de cómo también a él lo habías amenazado con matar a su familia, eres un desgraciado.— ¿que amenazarlo? ese hombre está loco..**

— **yo jamas amenacé al idiota llorón ese, y menos con matar a su familia, otra es que el no me quiso pagar, y decidió mandarte para ganar dinero extra hasta ahora no me a pagado y ni me interesa que me pague.— ella abría los ojos como plato mientras tartamudeaba.**

— **pero el me dijo que tú lo amenazaste, y por esa razón el hizo eso de mandarme a la subasta.— claro se quiere lavar las manos, como de seguro está atrás de ella quiere quedar como la víctima conozco muy bien a ese oportunista.**

— **princesa yo no amenacé a ese tipo, de lo que tengo la culpa es de haber mandado la información con la subasta tienes que entender que me enamore de ti, te amo.— ella me miraba enojada mientras sentía una fuerte cachetada.**

— **eres un mentiroso, si tanto me amaras como según tú dices hacerlo, no estarías con otra mujer— ja quiero jugar con ella un poco.**

— **entonces, te molesta verme con otra mujer, por que para mi no es fácil verte con Diamante— ella agachaba la cabeza mientras se subía el vestido que se resbalaba un poco de su busto. —te ves hermosa—**

— **eso dicelo a la mujer con la que vienes— yo me reía mientras agarraba su barbilla mientras le susurra al oído.**

— **estoy seguro que su esposo Tamaki se lo dice cada vez que la ve— ella abría los ojos mientras se ponía roja como un tomate.**

— **Tamaki... hablas de el que me arreglo en la boda.— yo asentía —pensé que era gay— yo me empezaba a reír.**

— **entonces te pones celosa de que este con otra mujer, será por que tal vez me sigues amando— ella se volteaba**

— **no, déjame en paz, no empieces Darién.— yo me sonreía mientras la acorralaba y mi mano subía por su entrepierna**

— **sabes estás tan suave y hermosa, no sabes todo este tiempo como e estado deseando sentir tu piel otra vez. acaso no sientes nada por mi— le susurraba a su oído. Mientras olía su suave y deliciosa piel.**

 **Ella temblaba mientras me miraba con sus hermosos ojos. —Darién— salía su voz en un susurro de sus labios. —por favor, basta— yo me sonría mientras levantaba su barbilla haciendo que ella me mirara.**

— **segura que quieres que me detenga— le decía serca de su boca respirando su aliento.**

 **No podía aguantar solo probaba sus labios mientras ella Jadeaba en los míos, sabía que me había extrañado tanto como yo a ella. Solo me separaba para recuperar mi aliento —Serena— repetía su hermoso nombre en mis labios.**

 **Ella me miraba veía como de sus hermosos ojos salían lágrimas.**

— **Darién te extrañe tanto— me decía mientras se me lanzaba a mis brazos y sus labios me besaban.**

— **Serena, Serena te amo— solo de mis labios podían salir esas palabras sin sepárame de ella. —vámonos de esta fiesta— le decía mientras ella asentía yo solo la tomaba y ella enrollaba sus piernas en mi cadera. —ahora te voy a enseñar lo que me a afectado este tiempo sin ti, de ahora me disculpo, si es que no me puedo contener, pero te amo y este tiempo sin ti me a estado matando.— ella me abrazaba mientras besaba mi cuello.**

— **no eres el único— me decía mientras la cargaba saliendo ambos a mi automóvil tenía que llegar a nuestra casa.**

 **Cuando llegamos solo nos seguíamos besando mientras ambos nos empezábamos a quitar esta ropa que en estos momentos molestaba. —Darién, te amo— me decía mientras yo le quitaba su vestido y empezaba a besar su cuerpo.**

 **La tiraba en la cama mientras empezaba a besar su cuerpo —no me pidas que me tome con Calma por que no puedo— ella me besaba otra vez mientras me volteaba y se me subía encima.**

— **tomarlo con calma es lo último que quiero hacer, esta noche quiero que nos amemos como jamas lo hemos echo en nuestra vida.— yo sonreía mientras besaba sus labios.**

— **te amo Serena, perdóname por todo por favor— ella solo cerraba los ojos.**

— **por favor, no hables ahora, solo sigue— me decía mientras yo seguía besando su dulce cuerpo.**

— **Darién, no pares— escuchaba los jadeos de Serena mientras mi boca no paraba de explorar su cuerpo, solo bebía de sus jugos mientras ella se retorcía y jalaba mi cabello.**

 **Después cuando ella gritaba yo con mi boca seguía probando su cuerpo, ella solo estaba temblando mientras se recuperaba de el orgasmo. —Darién— gritaba Serena al sentir cómo entraba en ella, quería entrar lento pero mi cuerpo ya la extrañaba.**

— **Serena, dime que eres mia— le decía mientras yo la seguía cabalgando,**

— **Te amo Darién , soy solo tuya— yo la agarraba más duro. Seguimos toda la noche hasta que nos quedamos dormidos, por primera vez en muchos meses al fin podía descansar, Con mi princesa en mis brazos.**

 **Me levantaba quería abrazar a mi princesa pero ya no estaba. —Serena— gritaba espantado mientras ella no estaba. —no, Serena donde estas.— me levantaba rápido a buscar a mi princesa.**

— **¡Serena!— gritaba mientras salía de el cuarto ella me miraba de la cocina mientras sonreía.**

— **Darien ¿estás bien? Te quise despertar pero estabas tan dormido, lo siento haberte despertado solo quise tomar un poco de agua— no la deje que hablara solo iba y la abrazaba tenía que Sentirla pensaba que en cualquier momento iba a desaparecer.**

— **gracias a Dios estás aquí— era lo único que podía salir de mi boca mientras mis brazos la seguían abrazando.**

— **Darien— escuchaba la voz de Serena mientras ella se apartaba. —tenemos que hablar— me decía mientras agachaba la cabeza —esto es algo que tenemos que hablar— me decía con lágrimas en los ojos... por favor no me digas que me quiere dejar otra vez...**

 **Hola cómo están lo siento que no pude escribir antes, pero espero que les guste el capítulo se cuidan y les mando muchos besos.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Darién POV.**

— **Darien tenemos que dejar todo claro... esto que pasó fue un error, yo— no, no puede decir que fue un error, ella no me puede dejar otra vez.**

— **¡Serena basta! No digas que fue un error, el error fue que me dejaste, entiende que yo te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti— le decía al tiempo que la abrazaba pero ella me empujaba.**

— **no Darién, fue un error. Me deje llevar por la pasión, cómo crees que yo puedo llegar a amar a un monstruo como tú— no ella no me puede decir eso.**

— **Serena estás equivocada, yo se que me amas, tú me tienes que amar, entiende que no puedo vivir sin ti— ella solo se reía.**

— **es sencillo solo busca a otra esclava que comprar, pero a mi ya no te me acerques quiero que te alejes, fue un error haberme dejado llevar por una noche de calentura sabes, me estoy enamorando de Diamante el es más hombre que tú, me voy con el... adiós Darién.—**

— **Darién— escuchaba la voz de Serena pero la sentía lejos. —Serena por favor no me dejes yo te amo— le rogaba llorando pero ella se alejaba poco a poco.—Darién— escuchaba su voz otra vez.**

— **Vamos mi príncipe despierta— sentía unos dulces labios besándome abría mis ojos y no podía creer lo que veía. Era Serena, estaba tan hermosa desnuda mientras solo una sábana cubría su suave piel.**

— **Serena— le decía mientras mi mano tocaba su mejilla para asegurarme que no fuera un sueño como ya muchas veces la había soñado.**

— **lamentó haberte despertado, pero estabas agitado y decías mi nombre, pensé que tal vez tenías una pesadilla.— yo sonreía mientras acariciaba su rostro.**

— **si, tenía una pesadilla... pero eso ya está olvidado ahora que estás en mis brazos nuevamente... Serena demuéstrame que este no es un sueño y realmente te tengo aquí— ella solo sonreía.**

— **como quieres que te lo demuestre— yo me acercaba mientras besaba sus labios.**

— **déjame hacerte mía otra vez déjame disfrutar tu cuerpo, déjame sentirte mia— no deje que contestara, solo mis labios tomaban los suyos mientras me preparaba para caerla mia otra vez.**

 **Después de toda una mañana disfrutando.**

— **Hola Serena ¿como estas?— decía Taiki mientras se paraba la miraba y tallaba sus ojos. —¡Serena! ¿Cuando regrésate?— Darién se empezaba a reír.**

— **ayer en la noche, lo bueno es que tenemos todas tus cosas, pero si quieres algo solo dime y yo te lo puedo comprar— le decía mientras abrazaba a Serena pero ella se quedaba seria.**

— **de eso tenemos que hablar, yo no digo que no quiero estar contigo por que si, pero Darién si quieres que tengamos una relación yo voy a vivir en la casa de mis padres, y también tengo un trabajo. Si quieres podemos tener una relación de novios, conocernos mejor. Ya después vemos donde nos lleva— esto debe ser una broma ella no me puede hacer esto.**

— **Serena no hagas esto, yo no puedo vivir sin ti— le decía mientras me arrodillaba abrazando sus caderas no me importa que Taiki y Yaten miren.**

— **mi príncipe no te estoy diciendo que me voy a alejar de ti para siempre, lo único que te pido es que los dos nos demos la oportunidad de llegar a tener una relación normal, que empezamos de zero, por que no puedes entender esto— yo negaba con la cabeza mirándola a los ojos.**

— **por que ya viví muchos meses sin ti, por que no puedes entender que te amo y no puedo estar alejado de ti ya lo intenté y esto casi me mata— Taiki se reía mientras agarraba de el hombro a Serena.**

— **de eso nos consta, básicamente parecía un muerto viviente, tardó como 4 meses para regresar a trabajar y salir de su cuarto, si no fuera por mi y yaten, ese ahí se queda, solo miraba tu foto abrazaba tu almohada y lloraba todos los días— yo los miraba enojado mientras ellos se empezaban a reír nerviosos.**

— **pero Serena de eso tienen razón, por favor no me hagas pasar por esa tortura otra vez— Serena se arrodillaba mientras besaba mis labios.**

— **admite que la fregaste, lo menos que puedes hacer es tratar de hacer las cosas bien... si dices que me amas demuéstralo— yo agachaba la cabeza mientras suspiraba.**

— **está bien, pero promete que vas a venir a quedarte de vez en cuando— Serena se reía mientras besaba mi nariz.**

— **pareces un niño chiquito, está bien, aremos eso pero ya te dije mis condiciones, no nos vamos a casar aún, quiero primero que tengamos una relación normal— yo solo asentía.**

— **hay Serena me tientas a secuestrarte otra vez— Taiki y Yaten me miraban con una ceja enarcada.**

— **quiere que traigamos una soga y cinta adhesiva— yo solo me empezaba a reír.**

— **era una broma, si eso fue lo que me metió en problemas primero, no te preocupes princesa aremos todo como tú dices y está vez quiero hablar con tus padres para pedirles permiso de estar contigo otra vez enserio— ella sonreía mientras me abrazaba.**

— **está bien mi príncipe, y gracias por entender.— yo asentía mientras la abrazaba.**

— **todo para estar serca de ti, pero que vas a hacer con Diamante— ella se quedaba pensativa.**

— **pues yo a Diamante no lo amo... todo este tiempo me a estado pretendiendo, pero si dices que a el nunca lo amenazaste de esa manera lo que me imagino que el se comporta así ahora es por que sabe que mis padres tienen dinero, antes no lo sabía. Pero ahora que lo sabe solo a de estar atrás de mi por mi dinero.**

 **Si ese recuerdo cuando era mi jefe como se portaba, siempre era muy interesado, pero ahora si se pasó... ugh mejor así me alejo de el y ya no lo vuelo a ver. Solo quiero que nos concentremos en nuestra relación.— yo la besaba.**

— **que bueno que así pienses, por que como quiera no iba a dejar que el baboso ese se te acerque más, aun que si sigue molestando lo voy a confrontar y haré que saque toda la verdad— ella me abrazaba mientras besaba mis labios.**

— **ahora solo concéntrate en nosotros— yo sonreía mientras la cargaba.**

— **si me disculpan me llevo a esta princesa, si alguien viene no estoy— les decía mientras me llevaba a Serena al cuarto y Escuchaba las risas de Yaten y Taiki.**

 **Hola cómo están espero que les guste el capítulo, de cuidan y les mando besos bye.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Serena POV.**

 **Estaba trabajando en la oficina de papá, ya tenía 3 meses que habíamos regresado con Darién a intentar las cosas. También había visto a Mina y las demás, ellas ya estaban bien con los chicos, parece que al fin admitieron de que se enamoraron de ellos aun que Mina seguía tratando "mal" a Kunsite siempre se la pasaban jugando en eso no cambiaban solo que ahora siempre estaban beso y beso.**

 **De vez en cuando salíamos todos al parque o al cine, si que me estaba divirtiendo mucho con ellos. Papá y mamá al comienzo no aceptaban a Darién, ya que decían que el me había lavado el cerebro y que no tenía que confiar en el, pero realmente el a tratado mucho, siempre venía a la casa y les pedía permiso a mis padres para salir conmigo al parque o cualquier otro lado, sentía que estábamos en la escuela nuevamente, era muy gracioso ver a papá todo Celoso con Darién.**

 **Pero a papá y a Darién les dije que no quería que nadie supiera que soy la hija de el dueño de la compañía, no quería que me trataran diferente, o que piensen que me daban trato especial por ser la hija de el dueño, y como todo mucho conoce a Darién no quería que nadie supiera que éramos novios... no me gusta que la gente hable quería mantener todo como siempre lo e tenido, yo Serena solo siendo una trabajadora normal.**

— **Serena tienes un visitante— me decía una compañera.**

— **si, solo deja termino este papel. ¿Por cierto quien es?— le preguntaba mientras ella solo sonreía.**

— **¿tu quien más crees?— me decía riéndose mientras yo solo suspiraba, ya era de el diario que el hacia esto...**

 **Y como me lo esperaba ahí estaba el, cuando me vio me abrazaba pero yo solo lo empujaba. —Darién, te he dicho que no hagas esto en el trabajo, no es muy profesional que mi novio me venga a ver— el solo sonreía mientras agarraba mi barbilla.**

— **sabes que en vez de tu novio, sería mejor que tú "esposo" viniera a verte, por que no aceptas casarte conmigo— yo quitaba su mano mientras agachaba la cabeza.**

— **la gente aún no sabe que estamos de novios, te he dicho que quiero mantener lo nuestro fuera de el trabajo— el solo se comenzaba a carcajear.**

— **nadie sabe de "nosotros" ok... oye Erika, tengo una pregunta, según tú y todos los de la oficina ¿que soy yo para Serena?— decía Darién mientras Erika se sonreía un poco.**

— **pues, es tu novia... al menos eso dice aquí— decía mientras mostraba un periódico yo solo lo agarraba mientras no podía creer lo que estaba escrito.**

" **El magnate de negocios Darién Chiba, se rumora que está en una relación con la Bella hija de el Señor Kenji Tsukino. Según nuestros informantes, nos han dicho que ellos están en una relación amorosa, ya que en varias ocaciones se les a visto muy acaramelados, quien lo dijera que tomaría a esa linda mujer para domar al Hombre cuyo nombre se le conocía como el hombre de hielo" yo solo soltaba el periódico mientras sentía una mano serrando mi boca.**

— **sabes mi amor si sigues con la boca abierta se te va a meter una mosca.— yo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.**

— **acaso tú les diste esta información— el me abrazaba mientras con su mano acariciaba mi frente.**

— **quedamos en que yo no aria eso, sabes que respeto tus decisiones, y está era una de esas, si no que bueno mi amor, la prensa sigue a la gente con poder... y pues las empresas de tu padre y las mias son las más importantes de todo Japón...— mi amiga Erica se acercaba mientras me ponía la mano a mi hombro.**

— **el tiene razón Serena, an estado hablando de la relación de ustedes en la tele... siempre hablan de las citas a las que ambos van— yo solo agachaba la cabeza mientras sentía a Darién besar mi mejilla.**

— **ya todo mundo sabe de nosotros, que te cuesta casarte conmigo— pero se quedaba serio mientras me soltaba solo veía cómo se arrodillaba enfrente de mi mientras todos nos estaban viendo.**

— **Serena Tsukino, sabes que tú eres la mujer más importante en mi vida, desde la primera vez que te vi me enamoré de ti, y juro que si me das la oportunidad voy a hacer que me ames más cada día más... ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?— por una extraña razón mis lágrimas no paraban mientras Darién me miraba un poco nervioso. —contéstame mujer no me dejes con la duda— yo me reía mientras me arrodillaba y lo besaba.**

— **si Darién, aceptó casarme contigo— el me abrazaba mientras ambos nos seguíamos besando.**

 **3 meses después.**

 **Estábamos en la iglesia mientras Mamá me arreglaba mi cabello. —¿cariño, segura que te quieres casar con el y está vez no te está amenazando?— yo solo me reía mientras Mina y las demás me ayudaban con mi vestido.**

— **si Mamá, ya te dije que realmente lo amo— ella solo levantaba los hombros.**

— **está bien, pero como también le dije al menso aquel, los vamos a seguir viendo cada semana, y no quiero saber que el te trata mal, si es así, que se cuide por que le meto una demanda que hasta le voy a quitar los calzones.— yo me reía mientras abrazaba a mi mamá.**

— **también te amo mamá, pero como te digo Darién nunca me trato mal... digo si, me compro, me tenía bajo mi voluntad, y me extorsionaba que si me escapaba el metería a la carcel a papá... pero... tienes razón, si que estamos locos... pero nadie es normal, y pues nos amamos— Mina y las demás se reía mientras mamá salía a ver a los demás invitados.**

— **quien diría que ahora te estabas casando enserio— me decía Mina mientras yo me reía tocando su barriga.**

— **mira quien habla, no que odiabas a Kunsite— ella se reía.**

— **claro, lo odio como tú odias a Darién— todas nos reíamos mientras nos preparábamos para salir. Ya que los chicos nos estarían esperando.**

 **Nuevamente estában los esposos de Mina, Lita, Ami y rei mientras todos nos formábamos para salir. —bebé te sientes bien— decía Kunsite preocupado mientras Mina le sonreía.**

— **si, no te preocupes— kunsite rodaba los ojos.**

— **quien te habla a ti, yo le hablaba a mi hijo Elios— Mina le metía un golpe mientras Kunsite la besaba.**

— **sabes que juego mi Diosa de el amor. Pero ¿te encuentras bien? si estás cansada mejor ve a descansar.— Mina se reía mientras lo besaba.**

— **si Kunsy estoy bien no te preocupes— rei los separaba mientras la música empezaba a sonar.**

— **ya sepárense, que es hora de caminar— cada uno agarraba a su pareja mientras nos preparábamos para caminar al altar y decirle a mi amado que estaría contenta de estar casada con el.**

 **Darién POV.**

 **Aún no podía creer que Serena había aceptado casarse conmigo, si que todos estos meses nos sirvieron, para mi fue mucho pero ella tenía razón, teníamos que pasar lo de una pareja normal, aun que la extrañaba en mi casa todos los días —sabes teniéndote en mis brazos es el mejor día de mi vida— le decía a Serena mientras ambos estábamos en la cama.**

— **en serio, pues también para mi, no sabes cómo te extrañe, te amo tanto Darién— yo me sonreía mientras besaba su nariz.**

— **pudimos haber estado casados de antes pero te hacías de el rogar— Serena rodaba los ojos.**

— **que más esperas, después de todo lo que pasó— yo solo besaba su boca.**

— **ya no hables de lo mismo, mejor por que no te concentras en sentir todo lo que te voy a dar— le decía mientras con mi dientes le empezaba a quitar su ropa. Ella sonreía mientras seguíamos los dos besándonos.**

— **Darién, te puedo decir algo primero— me decía mientras con su mano paraba que yo siguiera. Yo me levantaba mientras también ella se sentaba mirándome.**

— **con tal de que no me digas que me vas a dejar— ella me metía un golpe mientras yo me reía.**

— **solo te quería decir que te amo, y que estoy muy emocionada de que al fin compartiremos nuestras vidas— yo me sonreía mientras besaba sus pechos.**

— **yo estoy más emocionado de que regresaste a mis brazos, pero como te dije y que te tengo jamás te voy a dejar ir para siempre eres mía— ella respiraba agitada mientras me besaba.**

— **siempre tuya... siempre seré esclava de tu amor— y yo seré de el suyo, ella siempre será mia, como siempre yo seré suyo. Y así ambos compartiremos está loca vida, no somos una pareja normal, pero así es como nos enamoramos, y no lo cambiaria por nada.**

 **FIN.**

 **Hola cómo están, cómo ven esta historia llego a su fin U_U AHORA me faltan cómo 30 más xD bueno espero que estén bien se cuidan y besos.**


End file.
